The Metamorphosis of The Dragon
by OneTrueGeekIAm
Summary: Issei came upon a realisation, after events happened. Realising his current self, he seeks to better who he is. But, darker aspects of Issei have entered the light. And that'll change everything in the Supernatural World— And the Supernatural shall fear him. The entirety of it. [does/will not follow canon.]
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS NOT A BETRAYAL FIC! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NANA

But in all seriousness! I'm writing this DxD Story because I was inspired to do so by other authors.

Still though, it was _quuuuuuuite_ some time since I last saw the DxD anime, though I recently read the manga. So some things I might remember wrong.

But I do possess a decent amount of knowledge of the lightnovels, though.

Who knows? Maybe this is a semi-au?

Some more details down at the end, palioses.

\- TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE

"Talking." -

(Thoughts.) -

**[Ddraig Talking.]**

_**[Ddraig thinking/inwardly communicating]**_

.

* * *

.

"Ahhh!" - Ise released a relaxed sigh as he entered the hot bathtub, some bubbles were in it. He always like those, those bubbles. They were pleasant.

_Pop!_

Ise chuckled as he popped one of the bubbles. Childish, he knew. But was it amusing to do? Hell yes!

Still though, there was a reason he was alone this time, the rest of the girls, _yes, _every single one of them had things to attend to. Things they needed to do alone.

Well, they had recently sealed Trihexa and all. No doubt there'd be some things each one of them had to do.

"Never thought it would be so… _nice _to have some alone time." - Make no mistake, Ise loved every single one of them. From Rias to Koneko to Ravel. The whole bunch of them - "And those boobies~!" - Ah! Of course, their oppais as well! Those… _ooooh~ _

But still, some time alone did him some good. It was nice, not having to worry or concern himself with the girls for a couple of hours. Oddly relaxing.

Little did he now, that while in 'oppai' land, he was making squeezing gestures with his eyes closed, drooling down from the mouth to the chin.

The sound of someone attempting to open the door pulled him out of it, luckily, though strangely, he had locked the door.

"Ahhh!"

Strange, Issei thought, he didn't recognize that voice, though it was female, that he could hear.

"Damn house! When did Hinami get something like this?" - The woman murmured, and left. Issei had heard it due to his enhanced hearing.

"Hinami? Mom?" - Ise murmured to himself, questioning why this woman, whose voice he did not recognize while it felt familiar, talked about his mother with such familiarity. Weird enough, that he felt some gut feeling. Nothing strange nor foreboding. Just… an _odd_ one.

The Red Dragon Emperor, after a minute, decided to just get out of the ginormous tub, water dripping off of his lean and muscular frame. Trained and honed to the best of his abilities, under the guidance of all of his teachers.

Bare feet touched the clean white tiles, he went over to one of his towels. Cleaning himself, he shook his head while drying his brown hair. The brunette cleaned himself, humming a tune.

He cleaned himself up, put on some clothes. A white polo shirt, some tan brown shorts along with some socks. No need to put on some shoes, it was his home, after all.

"HmhMmmh!" - Issei walked the familiar path of his home, walking across the floor and hallways that costed a lot. Luckily Rias' family took care of it, though he did have have some bitter feelings. But eh, Rias' parents told her she was quite spoiled. He walked down the stairs, thinking about several things. As he got to the doorway of the living room, he heard a voice. The same voice from before. That woman. He was about to walk in, 'till he heard her talking.

"I have to say, sis, the upgrades you guys got are great! Still though, where's the _brat_? Away, right?"

Ise raised an eyebrow at that, deciding to just stay hidden, if for a second longer. He had heard worse, though the 'sis' comment made him curious. He almost remembered something. His aunt? Or just a close friend of hers?

"Thanks," - The voice of his mother was heard, friendly and something else. - "And Ise? He's probably around here, somewhere." - She chuckled a bit, - "Hehe. And my husband's out and about."

Oh, yeah, Dad was gone for awhile, too.

"Dang, I would've like to see him again. _Buuuuut_, how about you and me go out. Sis and sister together, since it'd been a couple of years since we'd gone out together!" - His aunt spoke, voice giddy and excited.

Issei listened more intently, - (Nice! Mom hasn't been out all that much with anyone that I can remember! Especially with my aunt, I haven't seen her in a long time!) - He was satisfied and happy with that.

"Still, I think it's good luck that the brat isn't here yet. I don't need to hear him scream about tits again, it's annoying and creepy as all hell." - His aunt stated, annoyance in her tone as she spoke about him. Issei was quite dumbfounded at that, sure, he knew that people didn't appreciate oppai like him, and he'd gotten a lot of flack for that. But he would've thought his aunt would have spoken about him in a kinder manner.

His mother chuckled at that, though nothing negative radiated from her voice, she sounded a bit tired. - "Well, I won't deny Ise's… _less than appropriate behaviour_, he's a.. decent son." - She almost sounded like she was questioning something.

Wow… This…

Issei decided to listen further, the conversation his mother and his aunt, who he had not seen for years, would talk about.

"_Suuuure, _sis," - His aunt stated sarcastically, but now that she was talking about him, she didn't plan on stopping soon. - "Still, to go to Kuoh Academy? I heard it was a school for girls, and _smart _people. I don't think he's all that capable. If his behaviour is anything to go by."

Something edged into his mother's voice, - "Sure, while Issei might not be all that smart, he did manage to get in on his own accord. Even if it was only just barely. Now, weren't we supposed to go out?"

The disappointment that came from his mother's voice.. it stung. Even if she semi-praised him at the end, it was his mother, after all, of course he took it more than usual. Even if he knew, deep down, that that disappointment was earned. It landed him in thought, though he still listened in.

"Sure, still, I'm sorry I didn't manage to convince to convince the rest to start to start talking to you all again." - His aunt sounded apologetic. Though Issei listened further… this. This started him on the path of thought about himself. Though, _not yet. _\- "But your kid is the reason _why. _You know that, right?"

"..."

His mother did not respond.

It worried him.

"They, mom and dad, everyone on the streets, family or not, want _nothing _to do with you guys anymore. _No one_. Harsh? Yes, _but it's the truth._"

No words were said.

His aunt continued talking, - "Maybe you should… I dunno?" - An awkward silence hung between the two women. - "Send him away?"

"...N-... No, I told our mother no, just like everyone else. Now. Let's just go out."

They left. Both made small talk as they, while not noticing Issei. Issei listened intently, immense guilt and bitterness were his feelings. Though, the bitterness was not directed at his mother or aunt. More towards his … _actions. _

The talk between his mother and aunt brought him into thought.

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he was in thought. - "Have I…?"

He did not finish what he was about to murmur to himself. Shaking his head, his thoughtful mood did not vanish. He went to the kitchen, fully home alone now. He grabbed some food. Issei took a seat at the expensive table on his, or more his master's, home. He ate, 'till he decided to check up on someone.

(Ddraig, you there?)

_**[...Grgwgr...Zggr..]**_

(Still sleeping,) - Issei thought, - (Damn.. I really wanna talk right now. Still, I guess Ddraig's deserved.)

Despite that, it was a day off at school. So, that meant the day to himself!

Not like he was in any mood for that. Still though, what to do? He'd done all of the mandatory crap. _Soooo? _

"Maybe a walk." - Issei murmured to himself, - "Yeah, a walk. Maybe that'll help."

Issei nodded to himself, considering it was pretty good weather. Warm and all, he decided to go without his jacket.

.

* * *

.

Honey-brown eyes looked at at the city of Kuoh surrounding him, walking along the sidewalk.

The sun was shining through the leaves of the tree he was under. He walked forwards, people were out and about. But, predominantly students from Kuoh Academy. Considering he was now walking alone, without Ddraig, and the earlier conversation between his mother and aunt he was quite quiet. Hands in his pocket while deep in thought.

The conversation replayed in his mind. Over and over again. Each time, the guilt increased. - (Am I… Am I really a problem..?) - His thought almost somberly, thoughts on a one track mind. - (Do people really not wanna associate with Mom and Dad.. because of me?)

Issei held his mouth shut. Still, as he walked, people started talking. Perhaps it was because of his mood. Or the talk earlier. Or the fact that he was alone now. But he heard the people. The students. Parents. All of them, talking about him.

"_Eeeeww! Look at him! He's out again! Quick, we should leave!"_

Nothing he hadn't heard before. But it got to him, little by little. Driving him to further contemplation.

"_Arrggh! It's that perv again! Sis, let's leave, kay?"_

"_Fuck! He's here, let's go, quick. Who knows if he gonna follow us to.. to…We need to go."  
_

"Sheesh," - Issei murmured, - "The comments just keep coming. Not like I'd actually do something like _that_."

_**Not like you haven't earned it.**_

Another thought betrayed it. Betrayed his own. Yet, he knew that thought of his was right. Issei knew, maybe for longer, shorter, or just now, that it was own fault. - "Aghhh.." - He sighed as he rubbed his temple. - "I'm… I'm such a…" - He murmured once more.

_**[Such a what, partner?]**_

(Ddraig! You're up now?)

_**[No, I'm flying under the ocean.]**_

"W..wha…?" - Issei murmured, - (Still, Ddraig, what's up?)

_**[That's not the problem, problem is? Something's troubling you, **_**what is it?]**

Issei looked up, the blue sky with white clouds. - (Ddraig.. am I… Am I a problem?)

Ddraig did not answer the question like Issei wanted, he answered the question with a question. - _**[What brought this on?]**_

(It's just.. I just heard a conversation between my Mom and Aunt, that _I'm _the reason why my extended family doesn't want to talk to us.. To my Mom and Dad.)

_**[Hm? Odd, I've never heard you speak like that. But a problem, partner, why **_**do **_**you view yourself as a problem? How are you a problem?]**_

"I... Uh…" - Issei murmured, then he started to talk the best manner he could. - (I feel.. I feel shit, buddy, guilty as a motherfucker. A lot so. Like I've been holding them back. That the only reason they put up with me is out of obligation and love. And the fact that it's 'cause of me that everybody.. _'hates' _them.)

_**[...I see now.]**_

He does?

_**[It seems you've stumbled, through coincidence, a fraction of the truth.]**_

Issei stopped, people giving him odd looks as he was pulling off, to them, random facial expressions. Now, a curious one was on his face.

(What truth?)

_**[That you're… actually, partner. I need you to do something for me.]**_

Sure, why wouldn't he? He trusted Ddraig.

_**[Go out, somewhere, find an enemy to face, preferable more than 1, and see what happens. Or, if that doesn't work, find something else to do. Go on an adventure, by yourself.]**_

"Huh, why?"

Issei asked aloud, what was the point? He didn't get it, what was the point? He didn't like fighting if he could help it.

_Still… _it _was _Ddraig. He owed the big Red Dragon a lot. A, _damn lot. _

So, - "...Okay.. I trust you.."

Inside the Sacred Gear, Ddraig made an expression;

What seemed to be a wry smile was on his lips.

.

* * *

.

Issei flew in the Underworld, wings shown. The purple sky, along with the lakes. Taking in the sights, he, obviously, had gotten used to them. This place. But _now? _Since Ddraig had a ton of experience, Issei followed his directions. Ddraig and his previous hosts had, on occasion, traveled into the underworld and explored some of it.

As Issei stopped mid flight, he decided to just hover there; there was a humongous patch of, what Issei presumed to be, desert. It had all the looks to account for it. Dry, pale sand. Along with some of the occasional cactus-like things. Not like he'd know. He'd only been here with Rias and the others. So, he hadn't really, freely explored Underworld without anyone watching over him.

Still… He hadn't told them. Rias and the others. At Ddraig's request, which took the dragon 1,2 hours, _straight_, to convince him. 'Sides, what would the harm be? It wasn't like he was going to do anything bad. The girls would still be busy, since they said so themselves, that it could take multiple hours, Issei would do what his partner asked, all in a short time. Nobody would notice.

As Issei was flying in the sky, he looked around. Not noticing anything in the weird part of the underworld. - "Ddraig, I don't see anything. Do you?" - He spoke aloud, since they were so high in the air it was unlikely anyone would hear them.

**[That's something you have to figure out, me, though? I see something interesting.]**

Issei made a confused expression at Ddraig, at the Sacred Gear, of course. - "You sure?"

**[Partner, try to go down. Focus your eyes. If that won't work? You can always go down onto the ground. Who knows? Perhaps we'd find something interesting?]**

Issei said nothing, but eventually nodded. Sighing while doing so, - "Fine, but I think it's almost time for me to be back soon." - Issei landed on the ground.

He hid his wings, having gone back to the simple look. He still wore the same attire he wore on that walk a couple hours back. - "Aggh! Welp, where to go?"

_**[...]**_

"...Okay then," - Issei looked around, spreading his arms as he yelled his next words, - "HERE I COME! WEIRD UNDERWORLD DESERT!"

And he took a couple of steps forward. Going a random direction!

He walked for a bit, the sand coming against his booths. It took a couple of minutes before he started to, quickly, be bored.

This took 10 minutes to achieve, - "I'm bored. Real bored, Ddraig. It's nothing but desert and some rocks."

**[Then **_**fly..**_**]**

Issei murmured something as he walked, but, in the corner of his eye he noticed something. - "A mansion? In the middle of nowhere? Huh?"

Issei walked further, both him and Ddraig curious. Though Issei more confused than anything. Why the hell was there an mansion

The mansion was big as a motherfucker. Right there, a good distance away. In the middle of a random, isolated part in the Underworld. The weird thing, though, was how it looked. The rotten wooded seemed as purposeful and useless. As finely made as horribly built. The wood of the mansion was brown, the glasses stained and clear, at the same time though in different places in the glass. The doors were as shittily made, even for Isse, who had never cared for such things. And as finely made as well.

_**[Well, Partner, it seems we have something to do now. Since there are no enemies. At least, that I could sense. You should go in.]**_

"Go into some mansion in the middle of nowhere? A weird ass one? Okay, I'll do that." - Issei responded, his voice quite annoyed. He walked a bit, till he reached the front steps of the mansion. His shoes went onto the floorboards. Honey-brown colored eyes looked around him. Seeing nothing on the big porch of the building.

He went to the door, before he was immediately hit with a smell. - "Damn! Smell's dull as shit over here!"

_Creeeeeek! Craaang!_

He walked into the odd mansion, looking around. Despite the enormously contrasting appearance. This inside was the same as the smell. Dull. It all same painfully perfect. - "Sheesh," - Issei responded, despite how it looked, it didn't seem as if anyone actually lived here. - "Place seems bland as all, Ddraig,"

_**[I noticed..]**_

"I mean, seriously, weird looking on the outside. Smell's bland and the inside boring, immensely so." - Issei complained as he looked around. The room was bland, so much so that it's unnerving. - "Seriously, it's kind of unnerving." - He murmured the last part. The inside seemed

The brunette saw the pale, bland blue wallpaper that did not differ from shade to lighting. Something, that even for someone like Issei, who did not possess high intelligence or thoughtfulness, made him see how odd and not.. _right_ it was.

His footsteps echoed among the odd mansion as he looked around, - "Hello? Is anyone here?"

…

…

Issei did a mock frustrated look to himself and Ddraig, - "You serious? No beauties anywhere here? Breasts?"

…

"_Okaayyy~_," - Issei said nonchalantly, - "Guess I'm looking around, then." - With that he took of. There were three doorways with the same odd look. Discolored and all. There was nothing to indicate that there was anyone there though, so Issei decided to choose a random one to explore. He went to the left in the empty room that had no decor in it. Going through the doorway, he saw something odd.

_C-R-EEEEEE-K_

The kinda shit that belonged, more or less, in a horror movie. - "Damn.. This looks bad." - He saw the state it was. Unlike the other room, this one had a more unsettling vibe than a dull one. The room he was now in now was a dark brown hallway. No windows or anything else. Incredibly dark, a sole lightsource beside him illuminating the damned thing ever so slightly. Strange thing, though, was that Issei, even with his enhanced eyesight could barely see in the damned thing. Chipped wood was what the walls were made of, Issei almost swore he could see some small insects between the walls. - "Ew,"

Inwardly, though not surprised, Ddraig was disappointed with his partner's uncomfortableness in the room. Sure, it might've looked unsettling, but that didn't mean his partner should be unsettled or put off.

Issei, quickly realising something, decided to do the smart thing.

_Leave._

Like hell he was going to stay in a creepy hallway! He turned around, but noticed one damning thing.

There was no doorway anymore.

"So, there's no _normal_ way out anymore…" - Issei then looked further, a sole lightsource beside him that illuminated a small bit of the location. - "Well, I'm getting out through the walls, then." - Issei went and touched the wall, testing to see how strong it was. _It didn't feel strong to him_.

**[Partner, wait! You need to dodge!]**

"Huh? I don't see anythin-_ARGH_!"

Runes suddenly appeared on the walls, runes Issei did not see coming! Magic blasted out of it! Fire and Ice coming at him! Lightning coursed around his form as he screamed in pain!

_**BZZZZRRRKKKKTTT! KZZZZRAT! CTSLING!**_

"_ARhGGh! AhHhHH!_" - Issei screamed in an agonizing pain, nothing protecting him from the sudden blast of magic. No time to reacts anymore besides screaming in pain, but, he could also not summon his Balance Breaker once again. - "GRGRHHWH!"

Agonizing.

_**[Shit! Shit!] **_\- Ddraig cursed in his head. - **[Issei, keep it together! You **_**need **_**to summon Balance Breaker!]**

Burn wounds started to come onto his shoulders. electricity coursing around him. His strong Reincarnated-Devil Physiology came in and gave him a good resistance to it. Considering it wasn't Holy nor Dragon Slaying it didn't critically injure him in any way, though he _was _getting there.. Still hurts a crap ton, though.

"D-Grg-Ddraig… Little.. _hard… to do..._" - Issei grunted on his knees. Goddamn! That hurt! Hurt a fuck ton!

**[Partner! Listen to me!] **\- Ddraig roared to him, fury from his words. Something, that not even Issei expected him to sound like like at this moment, surprised him. - **[Issei! **_**Focus! **_**You need to activate Balance Breaker, **_**right now! **_**Otherwise, you might not be getting out.]**

Issei gritted his teeth, as the magic rained down on his, the pain never stoped. He swore his eyes grew heavy, an odd feeling overcoming him.

But, he pulled through.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Ddraig's powerful voice came out. The powerful armor came over him. Issei sneered and growled. The armor lessened the magic and gave Issei some more breathing room, - (Ddraig! Any ideas? I'm hurting like a bitch over here!)

Ddraig murmured, then decided to do the simple things, one of the ways to remove runes was through overloading it with even greater magic.

Too bad Issei had shit reserves of it.

So, Ddraig thought of only one thing. Considering he was a dragon with a great deal of pride. Issei, his partner who is his host, he would never allow them to flee from such a cowardly magic attack!

It was _beneath_ them!

Thusly, Ddraig responded, - **[Dodge for a bit. The magic is powerful, sure, but it isn't all that strong. Destroy the walls for some light to shine through.] **\- Ddraig then continued to talk mentally with Issei, - _**[Or, you could just go into the Darkness in the hallway. Though, the since every bit of the walls of the hallway possess those runes. I can feel it.]**_

Considering the barrage, Issei decided to go one way. And, since the magic started going through his armor, he decided to find a we-

"...Huh?" - Issei questioned in his Balance Breaker.

It just… _stopped?_

Issei looked at the walls, the runes were now _gone. _Not there anymore. - "Huh..? Yeah.. You better have given up!"

Ddraig's thoughts were different, however. - _**[So.. It seems that it's out of magical power, the trap that is. But still, partner, I feel magic **_**in **_**the walls. Reinforcement, perhaps? Anyway, if you can't break through the wall, maybe you should explore further?] **_\- The Dragon urged a bit.

"..." - Issei did not respond, though, inwardly, he was questioning whether he should go further. Go along with Ddraig's urging or to go back home. Besides, his wounds were nowhere near fatal or crippling.

_**[Are you going to run away?] **_\- Was the Red Dragon's curious question. Though, there was another thing behind his tone of voice.

Something behind that annoyed Issei immensely. His lips tightened and his brow furrowed. - (I'm not '_afraid_', partner.) - He told his Partner, annoyance in his voice. - (So don't think I'm like that, scaly _pussy _that you are!) - He retorted, though the insult was obviously not meant.

**[Grrwww!] **\- Ddraig mock growled, then snarked back. - **[I'll believe it when I see it… Besides, you should leave your Balance Breaker, now. Save it for something else, if it comes...]**

He did so, and Issei smiled through the injuries. He'd gotten through worse! This was nothin' - "Alright then, creepy hallway, I'm comin'!"

Issei shined a light into the darkness of the hallway, grinning as he walked into it.

...

"And if you've got some beautiful breasts you're hiding, I'm touchin' them!"

**[Dangit, not again…]**

.

* * *

.

Issei walked through the corridor. Ddraig noted his Partner was oddly quiet. No remarks or talking.

Issei's footsteps echoed softly through out the hallway, sole green light illuminating the damp hallways. The smell was starting to get to him. Having enhanced senses and all does have some non-beneficiary things to go with it. Besides the comment about breasts, Issei did not talk. Merely, one thing was on his face… _contemplation_. The brunette was thinking..

His fault..?

He walked into another hallway, seeing a room a head. The doorway there showed it.

It _is _his fault. **He knew that.**

He touched the door, the wood of it felt comfortable against his skin.

He was the problem, _**not them**_. Not his parents.

He pulled the door open, hand touching the golden knob that had a peculiar emblem on it. A four petal flower.

He should've curbed his behavior, but it was how he _**was**_. Was that so bad?

Ddraig noticed his partner's thoughts, the origin of it and all. Not like the Dragon denied Issei's thoughts. There was a truth in there. That it _was _his fault. As horrible as that may sound. And Ddraig was aware of it. The truth. - _**[He lacks **_**control**_** and **_**discipline**_**..] **_\- Ddraig kept his thoughts hidden from Issei. But his weaknesses and lack of the previous two things could change at this opportunity… but Ddraig planned on changing that by showing him something.

"Hm?" - Issei hummed for a moment as he opened the door, the carvings on it didn't really interest him all that much. He opened the door, still in his thoughts, that, strangely, were devoid of anything lecherous. He remembered the times when he was a child to his teenage years.

(I'm really… It's my fault… I should'v-

_KAKLING!_

As soon as Issei walked in the next room via the door, the wooden floor underneath him opened up! Revealing a big trap and a deep hole covered in darkness! A seemingly bottomless abyss!

Luckily Issei noticed it this time! And jumped over it!

"Haha!" - Issei grinned like a buffoon as he landed safely, he then proclaimed his next words with pride, - "Suck it, creepy mansion! I~ noticed~ it~!…" - He then did a little shuffle dance. - "Heh! Yeah! Hah! Suuuuckkk~ _IT~!" _\- He was happy that he managed to one-up the booby-trapped mansion.

_**[Hehehe..] **_\- Ddraig chuckled at his partner's antics, it was funny to see, yes, but all that proper, _no_. Luckily, Ddraig thought, no one was there to see it.

After having his fun, Issei turned around. Seeing a.. - "Huh…?"

Brown eyes looked around the new room he was in. It was something, that Issei would imagine, you would find in your recently abandoned mansion. The room's walls were decorated with wine-red wallpaper. Black flowers were stamped all across it. The floor was a solid, one piece made of wood. It had clearly not been taken care of for a while. Portraits hung against' the wall, showing varying degree of people. It gave Issei and Ddraig a decent idea of the place. The portraits contained people with their names, titles and from when they were born 'till they died.

Issei looked at the beautiful portraits, mouth agape and drooling at the sight of a busty, beauty that was the painting. The gorgeous woman had fairly long, straight flaxen hair, dark-blue colored eyes, and a quite pale, yet slightly fair complexion. She wore her bangs short and swooping off to the right side of her face. Despite having lightly colored hair, her eyebrows were noticeably darker than the rest of her hair. She wore, from what he saw in the picture, a seductive black turtleneck dress that had intricate gold patterns decorating the front torso half of the dress and also the ends of the dress.

"Wow...Those.. Those are some beautiful breasts! So big!" - He drooled, stars in his eyes. Could you blame him?! Those breasts were big E-Cups! Gorgeous and perfectly round! The slith in the dress revealed a fair amount of cleavage.

_**[Partner…]**_

Issei shook himself out of his stupor, listening to Ddraig now. - (Hm? Yeah, Ddraig, what's up?)

_**[...Why are you doing this again?]**_

Huh? What did Ddraig mean?

_**[..**_**This..**_** this behaviour that you admitted you were troubled by… due to what you, vaguely, only know it costed...]**_

"..."

The brunette was silent at that. Back in his thoughts-

_**[I sense something! Behind you!]**_

**\- !?**

Immediately whirling around he got into a fighting stance! Eyes narrowed. Fights tightened, stance resembled that of an MMA Fighter.

Courtesy of Koneko.

He looked around, though not as strong, Issei, too, felt a magic presence. As he looked around he heard something, an odd mix of gears shifting and metal clanking against pipes. It came all around him. LIke a vague echo in a tunnel you're in.

"Who's there?!" - Issei growled.

_Cling… Clang…_

Footsteps came in front of him, the air rippled like a rock thrown in the water. The air made way for a man that appeared. A tall, handsome, middle-aged man with Ruby-Red Eyes, a youthful face, and slicked-back grey hair. He wore a wine-red Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and glasses over his eyes.

A deep power emanated from him, like a cage ready to burst open to reveal some terrifying beast.

"..." - Issei was ready for anything. His full attention focused on what was now in front of him.

The man chuckled, and then spoke charmingly. - "Hm? Hello there, my boy. How are you?" - Blue eyes noticed his appearance. The dried up blood and the almost non-existent damage done to him. Though the damage was still there. But the man was also quite pleased to see him not even care all that much about it, because it _didn't _hurt. - "Despite that, I see you are doing.. _decent_."

"... Who are you?" - Issei demanded.

"... " - The man was silent for a moment, then spoke with the same tone of voice. - "You come into my home? Then, question me for my identity?"

So, the Mansion belong to him.

"...?" - Issei noticed that, - "Uhh…" - Was his awkward response, he scratched his head. - "My bad?"

Wait a minute!

"Eh! Wait?! What about the runes from before?!" - Issei questioned, lips pursed as he looked for an answer.

"_*Sigh* _Really? Why _wouldn't_ I defend my property in such a manner?" - He asked sarcastically.

_**[Beware of him, partner, you and I felt **_**it**_**, right?]**_

(Yeah, I did. Good to know you did, too.) - Issei told Ddraig.

"Sure, I guess that's understandable. Anyway, I have a question- Two to be exact. 'Why is this Mansion here, along with you?' and 'Why is everything here… _like it is?_'"

"...What's it to you," - The man took a couple of steps further. - "You still haven't answered my question- Who. Are. _You_."

**\- Ominous power flowed from the man.**

Issei did not back down. Staring into the man's Ruby-Red Eyes. A little show from the man would not make Issei back down. Still, though, Ddraig decided to inform him of something. Teach him, would be the proper sentence.

_**[Partner, think about what you're going to do next, okay? We don't know much about him, and I do not recognize him. What may benefit us, though, is that he, presumably, has no solid answer to who we are.]**_

Issei stood silent, - "...

_**No.**__"_

Issei did not like it that he had to endure the rune trap and the trapdoor.

It kinda hurt.

"...Forget it," - The man said. Shrugging. Though a layer of anger was underneath the now stoic voice. - "I'll go first, then, okay? Then you go."

Issei nodded, - "Sure... seems.. fair." - It was agreed then.

"Hehe, good. The reason this house was here was for a living space," - Was he serious? - "And for some other things of mine, it was mainly meant for me and my daughter. I believe that was _her_ you were _leering_ at before. The portrait of her, to be specific."

Oh…

That hottie was his daughter!?

Issei's jaw just dropped!

And he showed it, too.

The man looked at Issei with a more irritated expression than before. Like he was looking at an commoner walking cross the street, though only for a second before it was replaced with another look of his previous expression..

Issei removed his flabbergasted expression, going straight back to business as soon as he noticed the man's look. But the damage was already done.

"E-Ehh? Go on!" - Issei awkwardly urged it further.

_**[Partner! Stop this foolishness and get a hold of yourself!] **_\- Ddraig growled, aggressively he had spoken.

Issei tried to look serious, which was hard, considering he did not have much experience acting like that. Sure, there were times. Asia's supposed 'death' and a couple other times. - (You… you're right, Ddraig, I'm… I'm sorry.)

Ddraig nodded at that, he understood it. But in moments like this? It was foolishness of the highest order! Issei needed to understand that there was a time and place for everything! Some moments did not require such things! The brunette needed to learn that some control and discipline!

How long before it backfires dramatically?

"And as to why it is booby-trapped? To protect _her_, of course. And to protect what belongs to me. The magic is there for such a reason, get it?"

(Ddraig?)

_**[Yes?]**_

(Should I give my actual name?)

_**[That's up to you. But take the consequences into consideration, okay..?]**_

(..Sure.) - Issei took the little information in. Understanding it. - "Anyway- I'm Issei, Issei Hyoudou!"

Ruby-red eyes widened, then narrowed. - "Ah.." - He lowered his head, biting his lips. A certain.. _look _on his face. A dark one at that. He looked up, charming tone back. - "Hm? So you're the Titty Dragon? Guess that explains the _leering._" - The white haired man then looked at him. The edges of his lips tugged upwards.

Issei looked at the expression with seriousness. No more playing. He ignored the vague insult. - "So? Now what? A mansion like this? Looking like this? In the middle of a weird desert-like place? Whose choice was this?"

A touch of melancholy was displayed into his ruby-red eyes. Issei saw this, for just a split second. Before it disappeared, - "My daughter wanted it like this.."

The tone which he used, made Issei realise something bad, bad that happened. - "..Oh… Where is she, by the way? Is she…?"

"...She's alive," - Ah, that's good. - "But in no condition to be walking around." - That's bad.

Issei showed his concern, openly. - "Why?" - He asked, - "What's going on with her?"

Once again, Issei stuck his nose in other's business.

A good and bad trait, depending on the situation.

"She's… She's not doing so well," - He trailed the conversation off. Urging Issei to question further.

"How so?" - He asked in a concerned manner. The father did not respond, only looking into Issei's eyes with a dull emotion he could not tell. - "Can I see her?.. can that happen? Can I see her?"

"..." - The Father looked up, - "Sure… sure you can… Follow me."

The Father gestured to Issei, strangely enough, the father's face was hidden. Dark emotion displayed? Glee? Something else?

Anyway, Issei did not see it. Only curiosity at what the father's expression was. He followed him into a door, the father carefully leading him.

Through odd hallways that seemed straight out of a horror movie to ones that came straight out of a children's movie. Eventually, they approached a door. A finely made wooden one with intricate carvings within it. For the rest, there was nothing Issei nor Ddraig could recognize that would point to it being special. Eh, guess that's the way she liked it.

Issei waited 'till the father decided to open the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The Father knocked on the door, gaining a response.

"Father? Is that you?" - A feminine, beautiful voice was heard. Her tone soft and, somehow, dazzling.

"Yes, my Dear," - The Father's voice was calm and steady, though another emotion, that Issei couldn't place, was underneath it. - "I.. have a guest."

"..." - No answer. Though Issei heard something, something else.. - "_**Huh?**_"

"..." - The father was silent, he looked at Issei, - "I'm sorry, I'll go in first, ease her into it, okay?"

"Sure," - Issei responded with a smile and thumbs up. Naive yet happy look on his face.

"Thanks," - The father stated.

_Cree-eee-eek!_

The door opened and closed so quickly Issei couldn't see it! The father was gone and all he heard was murmuring and talk muffled by the surprisingly thick wall.

_**[Partner.]**_

(Ddraig?)

_**[Be careful, no matter what.]**_

(Sure, Ddraig.) - Issei told the Dragon. Though very confused! Sure, he understood why Ddraig would like to be wary. But Issei did not understand. The daughter, from what he assumed, was very ill, or something like that, and the father was just acting protective.

_**[I know they may seem trustworthy, but still- **_**Be. On. Guard. You never know what's coming…**_**] **_\- Ddraig warned, his voice carrying a dangerous and warning tone. He was not kidding. He was _deadly serious_. _**\- [I don't trust the man. His energy is.. **_**odd..**_** for certain. Odd and foreboding.]**_

**\- ?**

Issei listened, for sure, but he still wasn't on guard. His good faith still there. He wanted to help these people

_Cree-ee-eek!_

The door opened, the father standing in the doorway. His taller and buffer build made it harder to see into the room. Issei listened as the father told him the next words, the edges of his lips tugged upwards in, what seemed like, an inviting smile.

"We talked for a bit, she agreed to see you."

That made Issei smile.

"Still though, she's pretty shy and unconfident. Take it easy with her, will you?" - Was told to him in a semi-quiet voice.

Issei looked him with a resolute expression, - "Of course!" - He smiled. He had experience like this when it came to Asia. So, he kinda knew how to approach this.

He hoped so, at least.

The father nodded, - "I trust I can leave the two of you, then," - He looked into Issei's brown eyes. - "Right?"

Issei nodded, - "Yes!"

The Father nodded, walking past Issei. The Brunette did not look back, simply going past him and walking into the door.

The room Issei saw was a nice shade of navy-blue mixed with greyish white aesthetic adding to it. The room's size was so that it would me more comforting and welcoming than the rest of the odd mansion. Three chairs were seated in front of a big wooden table at the left side of the room. The table having on it all kinds of things, mostly sketches and books about biology and architecture. There was a comfortable looking bed that had an odd, yet smooth transition between colors ranging from blue to red.

As Issei stepped into the room, the chandelier casting down it's light upon him and the room. He saw the gorgeous woman, who sat on her bed. A stoic, yet, somehow, gentle expression on her face. The odd combination of the two made it hard to discern her true emotions.

Issei waved to her, approaching her with a friendly smile. Though, he was astonished by her appearance. Every bit as beautiful as the painting. Though, frighteningly pale, it would've given her an almost doll-like appearance.

Though her physical features made sure that never happened, she still looked like a beauty from a tower.

"You're Issei, no?" - She asked him politely. - "Father told me you wanted to talk, right?"

Issei responded in a friendly and warm manner. His eyes shining with good will. - "Yeah, that's me. I heard about you from your father. So, I kind of wanted to meet you, is that okay with you."

He maintained eye contact, still looking into her eyes and nowhere else. There was a time and a place for his usual perversity. And he restrained himself, immensely, with herculean effort, from doing anything brash.

Ddraig approved. Though, - _**[That woman... is she?] **__\- _He kept his thoughts hidden from Issei, not being sure yet.

"Hmmm," - The woman hummed softly, her hair, which was paler than the painting, glittered in the light. - "In that case, what do you wish to converse about?" - Her tone was soft and almost shy, it was a unique voice, if that was anything to go off.

"... How are you?"

"I… I can ask the same of you, can I not?" - She voice, almost looking at him. Her lips and more remained closed. So closed that he barely saw anything of her pearly yet pale white teeth. - "Considering your physical appearance.. is not quite well."

"Hahaha," - Issei laughed, scratching the back of his head. - "Yeah, guess so. But, don't worry! I'm fine!" - He gave two thumbs up with a smile.

"...I see. I shall trust your judgement, then." - She spoke softly. - "And, about my well being.. I'm…"

...

Issei waited for her to continue to finish her sentence. But it never came, no answer or anything like that. She merely looked vacant now. - "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine!" - He attempted to, pathetically, reassure her. - "We can talk about something else, like...uhhh," - He looked around the room, - "Architecture! Your Dad said you designed this place, why like this? Why s-"

"So odd? Out of the norm?"

Issei nodded at that. Looking at her face with calmness. It carried warmth and reasuredness.

She looked up, hair overshadowing her face. A twinkle of something in her eye. - "Heh, It's...It's a story. It's…"

"Art?"

"Ahhh…? I don't know if I would call it that… It's… communication? A way I..._speak_?.." - She sounded awkward. She rubbed her chin in an awkward manner. Somehow adding to her immense beauty. A stunning thing to see someone of her physical appearance talk in such a manner. - "It's…how I see things.."

Issei looked at her, having listened to the her intently. The manner in which she talked was soft and factual to him… It was soft and melodious, even when she talked in her unique manner of speech.

(Don't ruin it! Don't ruin it! Don't ruin the moment!) - He repeated to himself in a mantra, urging himself to keep his cool. She looked so lonely, after all, her body language and how she talked was what made him concerned for her. - "..."

She looked at him, beautiful eyes looking at his face before looking away. Issei assumed shyness. - "Ah, sorry, I must've rambled again, right?"

"No-no! It's no problem, seeing you talk like that, about something you care about, fills my heart with reassurance." - He told her warmly, friendly smile still on her face. She seemed nice to be around, even with her oddly unique personality. Issei looked around him, testing the waters. - "Anyhow, I saw the painting from earlier,"

She raised an eyebrow, no words coming from her closed mouth. - "...?"

"Oh!" - He murmured awkwardly, - "It was a beautiful painting, you were in it. I saw it earlier. It's definitely you that makes it beautiful," - That came out awkwardly, yet, still, quite smoothly…. Hopefully...

She gave him a smile that showed no teeth. It was quite a sight to behold, - "Uhmm~.." - She blushed prettily, - "T-Thank you… that is.. Thank you, Issei," - She touched her cheek with her dainty left hand, pink blush coming in. It made her look pretty, really pretty, - "Ahhh~ Sorry, it's just… Uhmm? I'm a little.."

"You're a little flustered?"

She nodded while running a hand through her soft hair, - "Y-yes, my apologies. It is just the.. the fact that almost nobody has complimented me in such a manner before…" - She looked absolutely adorable.

Issei blushed while scratching his cheek, - "Ehh~? Wow…" - He then thought, - (She looks really pretty like that.)

"I-If you don't mind me asking, why no windows, though?" - Issei asked as he took a step forward, curious and gently expression on his face.

She looked away, finding the wall oddly nice to look at, - "It's because..because I.."

A faint trail of black-ish red liquid came running from her eyes. She immediately wiped her eyes with her sleeves, a certain look of horror on her face.

Issei noticed this, a look of concern dawning upon his face, - "What's that!? Are you okay?!"

"It's..I…" - She looked down, a foreboding feeling overcame Issei, - "..._My.. body_.." - She whispered. - (Not now... I don't want to be like..._them_…)

She looked at him again, her ruby-red eyes shined for a moment, she looked a lot more sickly and pale, despite the fact she still maintained a gentle soft looking beauty, - "Nothing.. It's nothing..."

"...Okay," - He said warmly, - (Maybe, if I can get closer to her, I can see what's going on with her. Maybe even be able to fix it?) - He looked at her body for a moment, - (Maybe a disease or something?) - If Asia wasn't busy with something, maybe he could see if Asia could help her?

"Uhm…? Do you…. Would you want to… Do you want to do something, _together?_" - She asked, - "Is that… Okay, Issei..?"

He looked at her face, it looked hopeless, yet, with a touch of longing, - "...Sure… I'd like to do that with you." - A face full of warmth was what she got, seeing it made her blush beautifully - "What do you want to do?"

"I can show you around, if you'd like that…" - She was so shy! It was absolutely adorable! - "But I can't go around sunlight, I-...

**\- ?!**

"Uhhh! Ahhh!?" - She seemed to panic for a moment, standing up, almost falling, but still shaking her head from left to right. - "P-please, Issei, forget I said that. Okay!? I don't want to trouble you with anything!"

Issei raised his hands, coming towards her with a calming look. - "It's… We can talk about this later, if you would be comfortable with it. Do you want to start?"

She walked closer, her slightly smaller height coming below his. Blue met ruby-red. Her hand slowly made her way to his, - "Sure.. Issei.."

She touched his hand.

He blushed.

"I..I trust you, Issei… There's something about you that makes me believ-_ no_.. _Know _you're a good person" - She voiced softly.

"T-thanks…"

Issei looked cute like that. Even with that clothing state of his, it allowed some of his muscles to be seen.

"...S-shall I lead the way?"

.

* * *

.

They walked and talked around the house, avoiding any rooms that had any sunlight or windows in them. She talked about it, the rooms. Her tastes and all of it.

Right now, they were in a room that had several artsy things in it. The walls were sculpted out into unique shapes of all kinds. Statue's and weird shapes.

(I see there's a lot of passion put into this,) - He looked at her, she, enthusiastically, talked about her passion. About her opinion of art.

They talked and talked for hours, Issei growing closer to her. The way she talked about what she loved and her art made him look at her with growing respect and warmth. She was such a nice girl. A really nice girl.

"Uhhmmm.. So, w-what do you think?" - She asked him shyly, - "Is it…?"

"It's… It looks good. I can see that it carries a lot of your passion," - Was his warm response, - "And since it carries that part of you, as well, it's bound to be beautiful." - He spoke the truth, before realising something, - (Am I flirting?! Rias is bound to be upset 'cause of that!)

Issei looked at the golden-haired beauty, - "Ahhh~..." - She murmured, - "T-Thank you, Issei." - She then whispered

Seeing her like that made him blush a bit, - "...It was the truth, though…"

Hearing that made her eyes slowly widen, breathing in. She merely blushed cutely.

(SO ADORABLE!) - He gushed inside his head, - "...Cute…"

She blushed adorably more.

"A-hh… anyway…"

"Hm?" - A sudden hum was heard.

Issei and his companion turned around. Facing her father standing in the doorway.

"I see the two of you are getting along well," - The blue eyed man spoke, - "But, my girl, I thought I told you to not leave your room unless I allow it, did I not?"

Issei looked him in the eye, a certain gleam in it. If this father is like those _other _guys he encountered, then he'd be in for one heck of a surprise, - "What do you mean with that?"

…

"What is there not to understand," - He raised an eyebrow, - "I said she could not be out and about on her own, regardless if it was with you, Issei."

"**Why shouldn't she..?"**

…

She intervened, - "I'm sorry, father. I simply wanted to show him what I've made…."

He sighed, - "It's fine, my girl. Please, just tell me next time. I worry about you…"

She smiled at him, a smile full of daughterly affection and love. - "Don't worry! I'm going to be fine, I trusted that to you!"

Huh? What she just said back there? What does she mean with that?

Issei became worried about her. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she allowed to go outside? See the sunlight? And that liquid that dripped from her face?

"..." - Issei said nothing, 'till she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Issei, I actually wasn't allowed to- Actually," - She looked at her father, pleading look in her eyes - "Can I…?" - She asked

"I'm sorry, but, _no.._" - Was his apologetic answer, Issei still glared at the father. Why not?! - "Perhaps Issei would like to see you again the next day, it's almost that time, you know?"

She looked crushed, absolutely saddened. Like someone took her puppy. Hell, she was…

(She's crying?! That bastard!) - Issei glared at the father with so much anger that it nearly radiated off of him.

"I'm.. S-sorry, Issei… Can we see each other l-later..?" - She asked him tearfully, it was like seeing Asia cry. It absolutely broke his heart to see someone like that cry.

He gave her a smile full of warmth and reassurance , - "Of _course we will_. I'll be there. Hell, maybe we can talk further in your room." - He, for a moment looked at the father, a glare on his face that spoke of '_I dare you!_'.

She left the room…

_**KABLAM!**_

… "_**What the hell did you mean back there?!"**_

Issei held the father to the wall! Restraining him against it!

"Grgg!" - He grunted, - "C-calm down! Let me explain!"

….

"..._Fine! _But your answer better be good!"

Letting the father go, Issei merely looked at him. Clearly demanding the answer be quick.

"She's… She's ill. Immensely so. Any contact with sunlight would worsen her condition immensely so," - H-his voice… It was just so… filled with _pain_. It made him… - "Anyway… Her body is rejecting the changes the illness is bringing upon her. But it is not _**working**_. If this continues any longer then… the result shall be horrible…" - He talked further, - "And I've been trying everything I can. But it's already gone further than what a Phenex Tear could even handle!"

Issei's face was filled with worry and concern for her! - "H-how?!"

"I presume it's because it's changing her body in a slow manner. And that any negative side-effects are considered natural for the body, like menstruation for a woman, for example." - He spoke, - "It's considered natural by the body, and thus the Phenex Tears, or any other magic that I could use...And I fear…

_**That her time is running out soon**__…"_

"..." - Was what he said. - "...I...I'm going to see her."

.

* * *

.

_Cree-ee-eek!_

Issei opened the door, seeing her lying on the bed, but wide awake. Her beautiful eyes were wide open, she saw him and spoke - "Issei?! I thought… I thought you were going to leave!" - Some more of that liquid trailed down.

Issei gave her a reassuring smile, - "Yeah, you shouldn't worry, to be honest- I wanted to talk to you again. You're a great person to be around, you know that?"

She blushed again, poking the tips of her fingers together.

"How are you doing?" - He asked. - "I have the feeling that you're.. not doing well."

"Umm...Haha…" - She gave a self-deprecating laugh, - "I see… so you've deduced it… or did Father tell you? He… I… _I'm sorry_…."

Sorry?

"Huh?! What are you sorry about? You did _nothing _wrong. " - He assured her, - "But.. I know about your…"

"_***Sob***_" - She..she was crying. - "I'm so -s-sorry, Issei.. I didn't want to annoy you w-with thing l-like t-thi.. _***Sob***_..."

"I -just...I don't want to be _stuck_ here anymore…. I want to _**live… **_**live happily without this.. illness! I want to eat great food again! I want to travel! I want to see the world! I want to surround myself with people that care about me again! I just…. **_**I just want to live happily again…**_" - The way she said those words… - "**B-...But look at me! I'm so useless! A burden to my father! I...It-t's my F-fault...**"

His heart tore. He felt like horrible for this! He felt like it was his fault!

"No! No you're not! None of this is your fault!" - He desperately tried to reassure her! It _**wasn't her fault! **_\- "You did nothing wrong!" - He went over to her and touched her shoulders - "You're a great person! Even if we knew each other for such a little time! I can tell- _no. _I know you deserve a great future! So, don't worry about anything! You _**will **_be fine, I swear it!"

She looked at him tearfully, - "T..Thank you!"

She hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her body.

And they stayed like that.

Though both only knew each other only for a day, Issei felt like he'd just made a close friend. And maybe, someday, something more.

.

* * *

.

Issei walked over to the father. Whom he knew was in a special room in the basement.

'_You can talk to her. But, if you need to see me, I'll be in the basement. I need to talk to you.'_

It took him little time to find it, having learned the way, somewhat, thanks to her.

He opened a door, seeing darkness going down like a cascading waterfall. His footsteps were quick as he quickly made his way downwards.

"Guess this is the basement. It's creepy as hell."

He walked downwards, eyes quickly seeing through the darkness.

Lights were there, yes, but somewhat dim. Books were organized in an all around fashion. Tables and everything were there. Along with some laboratory items.

Shortly said? It was a library mixed with a laboratory!

A certain man sat there, reading a book that read '_The strength of Vamp-_

He didn't have time to read it since the man put it down, giving Issei a sad but worried smile. It seemed like he didn't have all that much of an animosity anymore at this moment.

"Hyoudo-

"What can I do?"

"Heh?!"

Issei looked at him with narrowed eyes, - "You heard me. What. Can. I. Do. To. Help."

"You… want to help?"

"Yes," - Issei spoke with deadly seriousness'. No time for immaturity now. - "Your daughter, what can I do to help her?"

He stood up, looking at Issei with a stoic expression, though something behind his eyes that made it glow ominously. - "I think there _is _something that can help her."

"Why haven't you used that?!"

"Because it's protected. Immensely. The barbaric brutes that are there guard a substance, or relic, that contains the cure." - He spoke further, - "The place is heavily protected by, what I presume to be, some odd type of species."

"Huh? What kind of species are they?"

"I know. But I think that they broke off from either off them a long time ago and made their way here, in the Underworld."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the same region as here. Though a considerable distance away. I've tried to talk peacefully to them, but," - He gestured his neck, where Issei now noticed was a sharp and thick scar, It looked like it was received. - "You can see what they had done. They're incredibly powerful as well. Hostile to any outsiders."

That didn't surprise Issei, - "Are you coming with me?"

He looked truly apologetic, - "I'm sorry, but I_ can't_.. She needs me. And, I've heard what you've done.. I know you're strong. Stronger than me, perhaps. But, what I _do _know is that you can beat a lot of odds… But I… I know I can't… No matter what I try to do… I know that I still fail.. no matter what traps I make to keep her safe… how much I try to keep her safe and healthy.. I still…."

It seems that it came to his Daughter, _It was all business_,

(I can't help but respect that.) - He admitted inwardly, but back to business. He knew she needed help, quickly. - "Where, exactly, are they? What does the cure look like?"

The father shrugged his shoulder, losing his sad look. Regaining it with a determined one. - "It's a small cylindrical object that contains a dull-white fluid, from what I've gathered it's a small thing that is part of their history, and thusly, very well protected. But, I have to warn you, they're incredibly stealthy and their base of operations is underground. From what I've managed to gather, mostly through experience, they use surprise attacks along with gorilla warfare tactics."

Issei gazed at him with a look that spoke of determination! - "That _**won't be a problem**_. I promise you, your Daughter _**will **_be fine!"

"She...I don't know if I can thank you enough… But, you can't go out there without any clothing!" - He gestured to Issei's torn clothes, _which he still wore_. - "You can use some of my old ones, is that alright with you..?"

Issei nodded and said, - "Sure, I can't go out looking like this, can I?"

Issei followed the Father's lead, - "Just make sure it isn't neon-colored, okay?"

He nodded, after this Issei would get the directions to help his daughter.

.

* * *

.

Issei had arrived at the location, wearing a new set of attire- It was some old fashioned, yet somewhat modernised travel clothing that offered moderate protection. A dark purple hooded jacket, a dark crimson shirt and black pants with devil inspired military-style combat/travel boots.

Nonetheless, this region of the underworld was quite isolated and contained few places that people lived in. And, considering the region did not contain anything of value, not at all watched over by _anybody_. Meaning, most people here had free right to do whatever, 'till the bosses in the underworld decided something else.

He remembered the explanation from the girl he was trying to save.

This region was covered in waters and rainforests, but for unknown reasons, it became a hot desert like region. The whole region was covered in harsh deserts, and only a small part of its northern part could sustain intelligent life, due to it being connected to everything else AKA The rest of the Underworld. The landscape was covered with sand dunes, mountains, and canyons, which made the region very annoying to live in. Why no one had done something about it? He did not know.

But, living here was not impossible. Evident by the Father-Daughter pair.

Anyway, currently he was near a small piece of rocks that were there, somewhere in the distance some rocky canyon was there.

(And that's where they are!) - He thought, he was told that they'd be around here. In one of these things.

'_But you best beware for any traps! They prefer to fight from the shadows, but, still, they are quite formidable in open combat!'_

That sucked, though, he most certainly did not like fighting Assassin-type people. _But_, he'd manage. Like he always does.

It didn't take long before he arrived at said canyon. 'Du'rma', is what it was called, if he remembered correctly.

"It's damn dark in here!" - He cursed towards himself, narrowing his eyes he thought the following,

(Thank god for my eyesight!)

Devil's had naturally great eyesight! Even in the dark.

Luckily there was a way he could traverse down without hurting himself in any manner. There was a shaky ground that helped him go down.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the new darkness in the canyon. - (So, it should be around here.)

He looked around the darkness, searching around for.. well..

_anything _to indicate something's here! Something that would help him along that path to help that woman!

Eventually, he ended up near a rocky wall. He felt it, but..

"Damnit! Nothing!"

_**[Partner, I sense magic.]**_

"Huh? What kind?"

_**[Passive magic, like the ones at the Fathers' mansion. But, I don't think that they have any of those offensive qualities. Perhaps an illusion spell? Anyway, it's right in front of you.]**_

"Illusion, huh? Feels so.._real_. So obviously done by a master." - Issei murmured, Ddraig grunted in agreement - (Ummm, Ddraig, how do I remove an illusion spell? Normally, the rest did this!) - He referred to ORC and the other people he worked with.

Ddraig released a sigh, - _**[Partner, you really need to strengthen yourself with knowledge! Even the slightest bit of it can aid you! Save your life, even!]**_

"..." - Issei said nothing, merely remaining quiet. A part of him knew Ddraig was right, but, in his mind, he was more of a physical fighter…

_But_, Ddraig _was _right! He knew that! So, for him, and for the future…

(You're right, Ddraig! When we get back home, I'm gonna study my ass off!) - Issei vowed to the Dragon, his partner!

Ddraig smiled at this, sure, things weren't going as he originally planned, but this would benefit Issei, too.

_**[Very well, most illusions, provided they aren't casted by a master, are quite easy to cast away. You either put so much raw power into it that it's forced to break, you slowly dismantle it by loosening the 'rope' that strengthens it. Or, the one who casted it removes it. Anyway, those are the ones off of the top of my head that I can name.]**_

(Thanks, Ddraig.) - He was thankful towards the dragon. - "Now… to break it…"

Well, it was obvious what kind of way he would.

He was gonna overload it with power!

_**[Well, I forgot to mention, if it's connected to other types of things, for example, another set of runes. It can most likely trigger a response, and thus alarm them of you!]**_

Well, going in sneakily was never his style!

Issei smirked as he held out his hand, overloading it with power! More and more power!

**[Boost x2!] [Boost x2!] [Boost x2!] **

**[Transfer!]**

And it just casually faded away. No explosion or anything like that

"Hah! See that, Ddraig, I did it!" - Issei spoke with a grin. Pride exuded from his words.

_**[Hmm. Could be better, a lot better.]**_

Issei lost his grin.

_**[But! Still good for a beginner! You can always learn more!]**_

Issei smiled at the encouragement of Ddraig, promising, once again, to learn more when all of this was over!

He _will _grow stronger!

Now, he walked into the now visible pathway. It was dark and damp, torches lit the way into a small hallway, that, quite clearly, led the way to a ginormous room.

As Issei walked further, his footsteps changed from walking on rock to walking on stone. _Solid stone_. Like a foundation. Good, that meant people were here! Issei smiled at that. It only took him a moment to reach the inside of the place he was in.

And what he saw, well…?

It left him _slack jawed!_

"Wow! Look at this, Ddraig! I never knew there were places like this around!"

_**[Yes, partner. I see it, too. Quite stunning…. for some cave dwellers.]**_

Issei chuckled at the remark

The walls and floor were incredibly well made and quite pleasing to the eye. Some of the floor transitioned into the solid, yet made from rock, ground made from blackish-grey metal.

Issei's footsteps were almost silent as they clacked against the metal, with him looking around.

Stairs that went downwards into further darkness, which he had just recently left, met him yet again. - "Here we go again…."

As Issei went further down into the darkness. More and more. 'Till he saw something. A large green, toxic looking lake. And the lake was titanic! Even for being underground, it was incredibly big! Small circular pieces of stone remained in the ground of the previously mentioned lake. All connected to one another thanks to small pathways.

Issei almost went in, but he suddenly stopped.

(It feels so…_ dark _here… An energy that feels… _ominous…_)

You can call Issei stupid, but he wasn't as stupid enough as to make the same mistake twice!

Good to know he learned, Ddraig thought towards himself.

Issei stayed there, remembering the warnings about how they operated.

"HELLO?! ANYBODY THERE?!"

"_**Yes… we are here…."**_

The female voices, all around him gave him chills. But, Issei spoke…

'_I just want to live _happily _again.'_

"Could you guys, I dunno, come out? I need to talk. It's urgent." - He spoke seriously, a girl's life was on the line after all.

…

…

"No respon-?

"_**Why are you here?"**_

Footsteps came from the empty darkness, eyes glowed in the dark. Yet, Issei could not see them. So, he spoke.

"I'm here for a small cylindrical object," - Issei spoke loud enough so that they would heal him, - "I don't know the name, but it's supposed to be able to heal and restore almost anything! Someone needs it, though. And, I'm wondering if I can borrow it…?"

"Borrow it?"

Issei looked at a certain corner. A woman walking from it. Her skin was incredibly pale, like, super pale! A consistent tone of ash grey skin that was natural. Black, subtle, tribal-like tattoos on her body that contrasted greatly against her skin. She had ash-grey hair that was tied into a bun. Swords, made from an odd grey metal, were on her hips.

Issei looked at her, she walked forward- Calmly, gracefully, like an _assassin_. That's how she walked. It was _off-putting_.

"Uhmm…. Uh…? Hi…? I needed to talk…." - Issei said in a frail attempt to be confident. Yeah, blame him. He's surrounded by master assassins all around him!

"..."

"I… need that thing I said earlier. Can I bo-

"_**No."**_

At that response, Issei looked at her in a surprised manner. - "No?! What do you mean?! A girl's life is on the line! She could die at any moment without it!"

"... It does not have the function that you think it does… and we are _not _giving away something that belongs to us..."

His anger started growing as Issei remembered the words spoken to him earlier.

'_Those people.. those _things_… They __**lie**__ and manipulate. It doesn't matter what they do. These female-dominated groups use their own family and men as brutes and slaves.'_

Issei looked at her, still trying to- "I'm sorry, but I don't _believe _you. And I promise to give it back. But, that woman _needs _my help."

"And we said '_**no.**_'. Now, leave and never speak a word of this place... "

Issei did not do as commanded. Merely standing there. His anger growing! How could they?! Someone needed help and here they are, acting like arrogant assholes!

He now looked at them, friendly demeanor _gone_. - "No. Now, I'm taking it! And don't try to stop me!"

In the darkness, more and more people came out.

_More than 200 hundred people. All quite armed._

_**[Partner… Assassin's….Be aware, and don't hold back! Though their energy may not be powerful, it's more subtle and off-putting than most I've encountered….]**_

"Look...I'm not leaving until I have it." - Issei spoke.

All of them narrowed their eyes, - "Very well then." - They all spoke in a creepy even and united voice.

Issei growled at this, knowing what was about to come, but he didn't want this. It was just like _he _said. How they truly were. He looked around him, preparing himself for a fight. He noticed the men and the women, how they were dressed lesser like the one who he just spoke to. What the man told him was that it was to _demean _them. To make these people think that they are worth _nothing_.

Issei's eyes flashed green.

Anger overcoming him. The more he thought about it, the more vile they were. He didn't really focus on her father's words. But, eh, that didn't mean he didn't remember it!

Issei looked around 'till.

_**TSLING!  
**_

"ARGH!" - He grunted with his teeth, suddenly being stabbed from behind. A small dagger in his shoulder, he bled as the other ones. The assassins in this tribe-like society noticed this and began attacking him!

A variety of swords came near him. Issei threw the the guy who stabbed him over his shoulder and quickly dashed away with incredible speed!

**[Boosted Gear!]**

**[Boost x1!]**

"_The boosted gear holder, hmm?"_

The other ones attacked him! All at once. The bigger ones tried to place him in a hold as he struggled to get out! He kicked behind him with full force!

_KRACK!_

Bones broke as Issei landed a kick! But it didn't do all that much as more and more came out and attacked him. One grabbed his arm and stabbed it with a dagger!

They all began fighting Issei, piling on top of him!

"ARGH! Stop hitting and stabbing me!"

**[Boost x6!]**

"**You're the one that broke in and demanded what was ours!"**

Issei forced them all of, like a whirlwind that did so.

He saw the small little shadows coming from the tents. Grabbing some nearby rocks and knives as they shakily held their ground, a considerable distance away!

As another one came behind him, lunging at Issei! He turned around, but, the currently distracted Issei was taken advantage of, a throwing knife landing in his calf!

With pain and adrenaline coursing through him, he kicked the idiot who stabbed him away.

_Crack!_

Breaking a few bones in the process!

Quickly, he turned around to face another ash-skinned armored warrior lunging at him with a curved ebony blade.

With the same adrenaline fueling his need to survive he punched without restraint.

_**TNKCHHH!**_

Punching off the man's head. Blood ended up _everywhere_… brain mush fell all round them in a blood bath. The pieces of skull dripped everywhere.

Issei saw this, as did everyone else.

He looked horrified as the crimson stained his hand. Looking at it with a horrified gaze.

"I…."

Tears flowed from his brown eyes.

A pain clenched his heart. Regret and self-loathing filling him...

"I didn't mean to do that! I didn't mean to!"

Issei cried out..

Issei sobbed in the middle of the battle.

"_**You'll die slowly for that…"**_

One of the female warriors held her hand out, a dark purple aura enveloped her hands. It blasted the area where he stood, making a small crater inside the cave!

_KABOOM!_

Issei was thrown upwards, tears still in his eyes.

"Please! I said I didn't mean to!"

A titan of a man came barreling towards him!

"Why?!"

Issei catched him and held him up, and with a loud-

_**\- KRRUUTT!**_

Punched straight through him. A hole appeared in the man's torso, all vital organs gone and now a bloodied mess on the ground.

Issei saw what he'd done. His breathing became ragged, everything became woozy.

"*Sob* **Why?! ***Sob* **Why are you making me do this?!**"

More and more came.

A swarm of warriors, ranging from 14 year olds to the veterans dashed towards him. Faces filled with anger.

Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god!

Everything felt so weird!

Without thinking, acting on instinct and, what felt like, his first ever panic attack. He used an attack without thinking!

**[Boost x9!]**

**[Flame Blaze!]**

_**SWOOOOOOSSSHHHH!**_

The fire came all over them! Burning them all alive! Within seconds they were all ash! Their screams vanished withins seconds...

"I didn't want t- *Sob* to hurt anyone!"

One lunged at him from above, Issei lifted the boosted gear and-

**[Dragon Shot!]**

_**VZAAAT!**_

_**SQUELCH!**_

He blasted her legs off.

The brunette sobbed further…

Another one tried to stab him-

_**\- SQUELCH!**_

He tore his arms off.

"Stop it… _please_…. stop attacking me!"

The woman from earlier glared at him! - "You insane manchild! Look at what you've done!"

Most of the floor was now stained with crimson, like water from a waterfall, it seemed never ending.

Issei looked at her…

"You wanted it? Well here, _have it…_"

It was thrown, Issei saw it, saw what would help _her,_ and almost catched it, but?

_**KRAK-KA-KOOOMM!**_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Issei was blasted into the rocky wall!

The cylindrical object rolled on the ground.

"You think you can face against the queen of the tribe? Against Arya The Chosen? Against _me_?"

Grunts and hisses came, out of the darkness and smoke were a flashing set of green eyes.

"You…." - Issei growled, crawling out of the mess of rocks.

He clawed his way out of rubble.

_Claw...Scratch_

Cuts and all across his body, with some blood. Tears welled up in his eyes again, but they were slowly alit with fury…

"All I wanted t-to d-do was help her, but _you…_ n-no.." - Issei face turned into a snarl, tears still welled up inside his eyes. He scratched his chest, drawing blood from the deep cut. Like a vicious animal had clawed him on his chest.

Why he did it? Self loathing? To prove a point?

Neither knew.

Green met grey orbs.

The woman, presumed to be Arya, looked at him with snarling fury and hatred. Only she was there. It seemed that he'd killed quite a lot. Where the rest were?

In the shadows, probably.

"You, _boy_ you're dead meat!"

Issei moved on instinct, dodging another blast of magic. Or whatever that dark purple stuff was.

_**Krzaaattttt!**_

Issei moved out of the way, narrowing his eyes.

_**[P-...Partn- F- cus o… Thi...Scale-...Mail….]**_

Issei could barely make out what Ddraig said. - (Is something interfering with our communication link? This place, maybe-

_**Krakooooom!**_

But, Issei fought through it…

After all,

'_Uhm…? Do you…. Would you want to… Do you want to do something, together?'_

Issei always found himself the strongest when he was fighting for someone.

**[Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!]**

Clad in his scale male armor Issei prepared himself for a tough fight!

Arya snarled at him, - "Stupid little boy, fighting all alone!"

"Grww!"

She dashed forwards, but, a dark purple aura overcome her and she-

\- Vanished into the dark.

"Heh? Where are you?!"

Several purple crystal-like flowers appeared all around him

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

"OW!"

"Stupid little boy! Is that Longinus the only thing that makes you strong?"

From the dark ethereal knives were thrown, Issei dodged most of it but some landed in his body. He barely made a sound.

(Fine!) - He thought, - (Since I can't see you, I… I just have to force you out of your hiding spots!)

**[Boost x10!]**

**[Dragon Shot!]**

_**KABOOM!**_

He then did it to all hiding spots he thought she could be in.

**[Dragon Shot!] [Dragon Shot!] [Dragon Shot!]**

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!**_

He shot and shot again. The cave rumbled.

"You fool, do you realise what you are doing?!"

Arya jumped out, Issei stopped and met her attack. But, they were now in a standstill. Arya smirked darkly at at one thing- being the incredibly nimble and fast one, she grabbed two curved daggers that glowed.

He punched at an incredible speed.

She nimbly moved out of the way and slashed at his armor, making a small dent.

"Look at you, _boy_, only being able to stand toe to toe with _truly _powerful beings! Without that thing, you don't have an _ounce _of strength! You're nothing without it! Killing innocent _family _of mine!"

"Shut up! Don't you remember?! It just happened! You m-made me d-do this!"

_**Slash! Slash! Kratch!**_

_**Crack! [Dragon Shot!] Zkrrrt! [Flame Blaze!]**_

"Hahaha! You _know _it's true! You're nothing without it!-

_**Crack!**_

He landed a devastating blow.

"Shut up!"

-Go ahead! You're a horrible hand to hand combatant! You came in here without any kind of tact! You're an Idiot! Hell, you're _reserves _are one of the lowest I have ever sensed! Stupid little idiot!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

_**CRACKOOOOM! [DRAGON SHOT!]**_

Then, they fought. Issei continuously boosting and fighting, the brunette's attacks becoming _devastating_.

And then-

_**-It devastated the entire cave, **_

**KABOOOOOOMMMM!**

.

* * *

.

"Hm… It's been a couple of hours," - The purple coated man murmured in his basement, - "Ah… A shame that he's dea-

"You s-shouldn't be so quick t-to write me off…" - Issei said, nose bloodied and cuts present on his skin. Scale Mail gone

A deeply surprised look appeared on his face, - "Issei? How are you here? I thought you were dead? I heard rocks crumbling down! I thought you were under that!"

Issei smiled unnaturally, blood dripping from his mouth. - "Hehehe… They tried to trap me in there. In that cave-thing they call _home_. But, I took them all down, too. They're all _dead_. Each and e-every single one of them. I _saw _it all…Hehehe..."

"Did you get it?"

Issei chuckled and went into a pocket that remained undamaged, he then handed the object. - "There, that's s-supposed to be it. R-right...? I managed to grab it at just the last second..."

He smiled, - "Yes… yes… this is it…" - He thought further, - (Everything we ever _wanted_…)

"I don't know how much I can thank you for this, Hyoudou. You… have been extraordinarily helpful. Do you require aid with those wounds?"

"Don't worry about it, can I… Can I see _her _first. I-I'll deal with it myself."

"It would be better if you healed first…. I _insist_. You don't look so well…"

It was the truth, Issei was pale as shit and covered with cuts and blood.

"Fine…."

.

* * *

.

Issei had fallen asleep. His wounds were cleaned and he rested. Laying down on something. Something incredibly soft. Almost like a person. The pillows were nice, too. Soft and fluffy. Almost like Akeno and Rias' breasts.

He woke up, - (Wait a minute!)

A soft, gentle hand trailed through his hair.

"Issei," - A soft voice asked, - "Are you okay?"

Looking back, he saw _her_. The one whom he had accidentally killed for.

"Y-you, are you okay?" - Issei got up immediately.

She smiled in an angelical manner, - "Y-yes, I am!" - Her voice was happier now. - "And… I… I cannot thank you enough! Y-you….You saved me!...I…."

Soft hands touched his face in a gentle manner.

(Ddraig!)

_**[Yes? I'm here now. It seems she fixed you up. And, that's she's doing okay.]**_

(Ddraig, I...Can we talk after this. When I'm back home?)

Ddraig noticed this, - _**[Sure, partner.]**_

"Issei, what-

"It's nothing," - He said, - "So, you're going to be alright?"

Her smile became somewhat off-putting. Darker, even.

"Yes, Issei, thanks to you… I'm going to be fine," - She held her face closer, so close that they almost touched noses. His lips to hers almost eerily close.

He felt weird, all of a sudden. - (Here eyes are so…_ pretty_….)

She stroked his cheek, their foreheads touching. - "Issei.." - Her voice, so soft and comforting in this time of crisis for him. - "What happened.. You can talk to me about this, you know."

Issei said nothing, but…

"T-they made me d-do it…"

"Do what?"

"T-they made me hurt them, k-kill t-t-them… I didn't want to. But they _m-made _me do it. They didn't stop. They were mad about everything t-they made me _do_."

Seeing his reaction, she gently stroked his hair. - "Oh, Issei." - He chuckled with sobs. - "It's okay. You did _nothing wrong_…."

She held him close, - "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay…"

His shaking lessened.

And they stayed like that.

.

* * *

.

In the end, she and Issei talked for hours. Each time he felt himself growing closer to her. He really liked her. _Like _really _really _liked her.

But, in the end, there he was again. He wanted to see her again.

The father-daughter duo gave Issei a device. Inviting Issei to come again sometime later.

His response?

'_Of course I will! I'll see you again!'_

He got a vehement blush from her after that.

But, Issei still wore his earlier attire. The attire that he wore to the c-cave tribe. But fixed up again.

"..."

He was on his way home, talking to Ddraig.

It'd been quite some time, ad he had no doubt that the girls would get mad about his appearance.

_**[Does it still bother you, Issei?] **_\- Ddraig asked calmly. Breaking the silence on Issei's walk.

(Yeah?) - Was his emotionless response.

_**[Why are you like this? Was killing those cave-dwellers really that much of a deal to you? Why did you even cry?] **_\- Was his blunt question, no tact or sympathy in his voice. More or less, it was a harsh tone to speak with.

(You're right on the mark, Partner.)

_**[But **_**why **_**are you like this?]**_

(Because I just killed people! Who knows how many people w-were in t-there?!)

_**[So? Is that a problem? Partner, what did they do when you came in?]**_

He scowled, - "Yeah… I… I just wanted to help her…. but they all g-ganged up on me and tried to k-kill me..."

_**[Issei. It's not your fault. it's **_**theirs**_**.]**_

(Huh?!) - Was his shocked reply, - (What the hell do you mean?!)

_**[Remember: When you came in, what did they do? Refuse you. Even when your goal was just. They refused you. Ignorant and dismissive. But? You stood your ground! Those deaths you caused might have been accidental, but no less justified! They were the ones who attacked you first! They guaranteed death that way! Remember, Issei- You are **_**not **_**the bad guy here, they were! You merely acted as a Dragon should! Doing what you believe is right!]**_

Ddraig responded like a Dragon would. Like he would.

He supported his partner to the end,

\- yes. Of course he would

But Ddraig was still a Dragon.

He'd still act like one.

However, in this time of emotional weakness, Ddraig's words gained an impact on Issei's psyche for a lifetime.

"..." - He stopped in his tracks. Ddraig's speech replaying in his mind.

He just did what he thought was right….

Why..?

Why should he feel guilty….?

(I'll think more about this later…)

_Bzrrrt! Bzzzrrt!_

(Heh? So soon?)

Issei took it up, a small little device, magic? Thingie-Magingy that he did not know how worked.

The moment he took it up he was greeted with…

...with _screams_

'_Issei! ISSEI!'_

_Her _voice cried out to him!

What was wrong?! He was just there?!

"What's wrong?!"

'_P-please! You have to come back!'_

Krkkkt! Krkkkt!

"Wait! What's going on?! Can you answer?!"

He threw it onto the ground with an anger-filled look - "Damnit!"

"Ddraig!"

_**[Yes?!]**_

(We have to go!)

_**[Fine, but be on guard!]**_

.

* * *

.

Issei flew fast, at blinding speeds. The odd mansion once again in his sight.

_BOOM!  
_

Quickly barging through the walls he ended up inside.

He saw her,

"A-Are you alri-GlrgK!-

**Their silhouettes were present in the shadow. A dark smile on their lips.**

Issei spit out blood as he was forced onto his knees.

"Don't worry about it, Issei… We just infused the air with Dragon-Slaying particles. Like the ones you can find in Dragon-Slaying swords... Or something like that. I don't really know. " - She smiled eerily, her ruby red eyes glinted. The same ones that he had found so pretty earlier. - "All I know is that it _hurts you_."

The same woman whom had comforted him earlier.

"Awww~" - Her voice turned into a flirty one, - "Is my cute little Issei _huuuuurrrrttt~?_"

Her father laughed, - "Hahahahaha! I never knew there could be such a sight to see! You, _here_, in pain and puking your own guts out…"

"_*Cough!* *Cough!* Blrgh!"_

Then…?

Then it was lights out for Issei.

.

* * *

.

Grunting in some dungeon-like place, Issei said nothing. The woman, whose life he. supposedly 'saved' in front of him.

A dark violet mist was connected to his chest and arm. Seemingly, somewhat successfully,

_**[Issei...Their pulling me away…]**_

(I know, buddy…) - He sounded saddened, yet stoic beyond belief. - (I'm sorry… You were _right_…. )

_**[You know what they're doing, right? We need to put a stop to this. No way in **_**hell **_**am I going to belong to some Vampire-Wannabe.]**_

Issei chuckled internally, upsetting the woman in front of him. Who-

_SMACK!_

A large red handprint came across Issei's face. - "Grww…." - He growled darkly at that.

"Now, sweetheart~ Do I have your attention?" - Her sultry voice rang out. A far cry from the one he had heard earlier. - "Hahaha! That look on your face, are you angry~? Why? Father I were nothing but _good _to you~."

_**Ddraig roared with rage! - [HOW FUCKING DARE SHE!?]**_

Issei snarled, - "Really? 'Cause binding me to a chair in a torture chamber is so _good _of you!"

Soft hands held his face. Now that he saw it clearly, she seemed healthier. Stronger even.

Well, he kinda knew what caused that.

It was the object he had retrieved earlier. What was inside the thing probably caused it. His assumption, at least.

She laughed again, full smile showing.

Vampire fangs showed.

(Issei… _you fucking idiot…_) - He insulted himself. - (Another lesson to learn: Don't accept things all willy-nilly. There were _enough _clues to see the truth.)

"Anywayyyyy~" - They were alone here… - "Considering you're gonna lose the only thing that makes you _special_, The Boosted Gear…. _how does it feel_?"

Issei said nothing, merely sitting there. Bound on the chair.

Normally, he would've been able to break out of things like this.

But, apparently it was _enchanted_. Strong enough to hold him down and stop him from summoning his Longinus or escaping.

"Hm? You've been here for quite some time." - They touched foreheads once more. But nothing like the fake thing they had last time. Her dark smile took pleasure in his current state. - "Still barely a response, though~ C'mon~ I'm quite surprised, you know. Now that it'll go to my Father, leaving you _behind _and _alone_."

He just sat there. Giving her a cold look.

She saw a twinkle in his eye, - "Hm? You don't know what I mean ~ ? Well it's quite simple," - She talked further, - "The only thing that makes you special is that Longinus you have~ You know that, right?"

_**[Don't listen to the wench, Issei. Keep holding on.] **_\- As long as Issei held on. That thing that was pulling The Boosted Gear Longinus away from his soul.

"..."

"The only reason why that lady, The Switch Princess, actually cares about you is that Longinus…" - Her whispers were audible to him. - "Just like all of those people you surround yourself with." - She laughed. - "That Priestess, the cat-girl, the Angel… _all of them_."

It took its effect on him.

She _saw it_.

And _relished _in it.

"..."

_**[Don't. Listen. To. Her. She's trying to lessen your will. Doing so would remove me from you quicker.]**_

"..."

"Take that angel of yours for example… why would she, an angel, be close with you. A devil? No reason other than the fact that you have The Boosted Gear. That's all you are. All you'll ever be, Idiot."

A small green light emanated from his eyes.

"Why….why do this?"

"Because I want to… Because father and I wanted to do so. Since you came across this mansion, that wasn't even ours!" - The beauty laughed angelically. - "I just made up all of that on the spot! And you _believed _me! You really are a _**naive idiot**_. I've read all about it. Seen it, even. Hell, you even are a _crybaby! _You don't even know my _name _and you did all of… _this_. Hahaha. But, I suppose I have to thank you~ Thanks to you getting that thing for me, I've become I quite stronger due to its contents."

She then held his face, with one last look on her beautiful face…

"Here…. I'll give you a kiss as thank you~"

Forcefully holding the immensely weakened Issei-

_\- She forcefully kissed him._

**\- !?**

She winked at him in a sultry manner, - "See you when you're dead~"

Issei was left alone now.

(Ddraig? You still there?)

_**[Yes… I am, but I feel myself being pulled away from you. I...I'm sorry…]**_

(...Why?)

_**[I wanted you to come down somewhere to show you what the average individual in the supernatural world thinks of you… What I thought they thought of you….]**_

(That I'm a joke?)

_**[...Yes…. I never wanted to hurt you, just so you know…. I wanted you to improve upon yourself.]**_

(Yeah...I...for what it's worth, Ddraig, I'm sorry. For all the stupid shit that I've done. Getting us to be called the...Breast Dragon… I've had a lot of time to think since we left home and I...When we get out of this; no more stupid shit from me. I'll improve myself. Improve myself in a way that would make both you and I proud of what I _will_ become. What I'll evolve to!** I'll BE A DRAGON!**)

Ddraig grinned at that, pride exuding from him due to his partner's words.

(Now, Ddraig. Time to get out of this place, got any ideas?)

_**['Course I do. Now, listen carefully.]**_

.

* * *

.

She went back up to her father, hugging him as that happened.

"Ah, my dear, I've taken it that you've had your fun?" - The blue eyed man questioned his vampiric daughter.

Eh, what could he say?

Both wanted more power.

"Hmh!" - She nodded happily.

"Ahh! That's good, anyway, soon, the Longinus shall be _mine_. And you, my dear daughter, were excellent. Even I didn't expect him to succumb to you so soon, the way that you manipulated that fool! Hah! Grand!"

She blushed beautifully, - "Thank you~, Father."

"Anyway, while the process is going on I have invited some allies of mine ove-

_**CHA-BOOOOOM!**_

A man barged out, dark smirk on his lips. - "...I'm BaaaAaaack~"

Issei looked at their shocked expressions, - "Aw? Miss me?!" - He snarled angrily!

While _she _looked shocked the father looked outraged - "W-w-

He was quickly interrupted by Issei, who said the following.

"DRAGON SHOT!"

**[DRAGON SHOT!]**

Both narrowly dodged!

"How about you try fighting us without that thing?"

Issei smiled darkly. - "Gladly~"

He unsummoned the Boosted Gear and went solo, not before one thing happened~

**[Promotion: Queen!]**

The brunette spoke - "Now...This'll be fun~"

Issei stood there, unarmed. Gesturing for them to come at him.

The first one to attack him was the Father, with the daughter staying in the background.

"Fine then! I'll take the Boosted Gear from your dead corpse! Then, those buddies of yours are dead, too."

Issei blocked the attack and launched a powerful kick.

"Hah! You're dead meat,"

The father landed on his backside, the brunette walked over to him, grabbing him by his collar. The father heard the the rasp of material ripping.

_KRACK!  
_

A quick kick landed on Issei. His focus disrupted as the old man kicked him in the stomach. He grunted.

The brunette's arms flied up, blocking a hit.

The blows landed on the two, now green eyes narrowed with renewed focus.

He fought, his fists as fierce and destructive like a tornado. Faster than a speeding bullet. More physical strength than a locomotive. The Vampire Woman and The Dragon wannabe father will all get their due.

He held up a hand, blocking another high kick with a smirk.

Issei grinned, - "Is that it? I'm quite experienced, ya know?"

When they simultaneously attacked Issei jumped upwards.

"No more playing~"

_**CRACKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

The entire building was destroyed.

Rubble make like a mist, Issei didn't see them any of them-

"Got ya!"

He saw their silhouettes, but they were-

Running away?!

Both ran away!

"Oh hell no!"

He dashed over towards them, almost faster than a speeding bullet.

"No-GRGL!"

The insides of the father were now sprayed across the ground. A pretty shade of crimson that did not frighten Issei anymore.

_**SPRLGGG!**_

"Heh? Would you like at that? He's dead," - Issei chuckled darkly, - "Well, I guess the blood and guts was a _dead _giveaway, Ha!"

The daughter saw it and…. - "F-Father…."

Issei looked at the daugther, something different in his eyes now. Dark amusement. It was good to see the bitch suffer.

Well, guess he knew why the old fucker wanted the Boosted Gear. He was too weak too get strong himself. Like, seriously!

Issei approached the beauty, - "Now, mocking me and manipulating me..torturing me for a couple of days like that. Removing my life force for your own gain.. What. To. Do. With. You?"

She quacked, - "P-please, Issei-sama.. My father… He… He forced me to hurt you like that! I never-

_SMACK!_

In an instant Issei was in front of her.

He then got an idea.

"Considering you're in the shadows, don't you think you need to get some sunlight?"

He grabbed her with his greatly enhanced strength, - "See you up there."

_**KABOOM!**_

_**ZWOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**_

The speed at which they went off into the sky with created a sonic boom!

"TIME TO SEE THE SUN!"

Issei dragged her with him so much that a small red fire started to surround them,- "Now, get a good look, okay?"

She screamed - "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Eventually, she turned into ash.

Issei smiled, - "Ddraig?"

**[Yes?]**

"Time to go home…"

.

* * *

.

Issei walked home with a bland expression on his face, - (Ddraig, I... Kinda don't feel all that well…)

A small trail of blood came from his lips, he noticed it immediately. He wiped it.

"I kinda feel nauseous, sickly, even. Like I could puke at any moment. And also quite lightweight."

_**[I feel it too, Issei. Perhaps it's The Boosted Gear still mending the somewhat broken connection towards you. Anyway, you don't have to worry too much about that: In a couple of minutes everything involving The Boosted Gear will be alright. What you're feeling, that, I do not know. Perhaps something to do with that ritual thing that they used on you? I don't know for sure yet.]**_

He's been feeling like that ever since he left that mansion and killed those two.

_**[Partner, are you alright?]**_

(Kinda decent, why?)

_**[Killing those two, I thought you would have a bigger reaction.]**_

Issei's eyes glowed green with rage, - (Hm? I _know_ I'm not the bad guy here, _they_ were! I merely acted as a Dragon should! Doing what I believe is right for myself! So, _no_. They deserved it. Just like that Astaroth prick that's dead. I won't feel a thing but hatred for them.)

Ddraig said nothing. Merely contemplating Issei's words.

But, he still agreed with Issei.

(Forgetting about those two fuckers for now, Ddraig, without the Boosted Gear, how am I?)

Ddraig was silent before speaking in a cold, yet matter of fact tone. - _**[The truth? Miserable. Pathetic, even. You rely too much on the the Boosted Gear. Your hand to hand is mostly based on experience, with the foundation being the bare basics of martial arts that that cat girl and sword boy taught you. Your reserves are the lowest I've ever seen. Your Magic skills are non-existent. Your perversity allows you to be easily taken advantage of. Your naivety must be removed as well. Martial Arts is shit. Anything with a weapon is not your forte.]**_

Issei narrowed his eyes at this. - "Damn…"

_**[Don't worry, partner. You promised to fix these things, did you not? To be like a true dragon? Any of the faults I mentioned can be fixed with training and discipline. You can train your body and mine. Hone your skills. Learn swordplay. I'll help, too.]**_

(Thanks, Ddraig. You are one of the best people I know. Right away I'll go to the library. Learn everything there is to learn! And all I mentioned before, too! I'll broaden my horizons. Maybe visit Kyoto soon. Learn somethings there.)

He approached his door, opening it while saying one last thing. Still though, he started feeling worse. But he ignored it.

Still, Rias and Akeno were probably worried as all living hell about him.

.

* * *

.

AN: The story won't follow canon at all.

BE PREPARED FOR A MORE DARKER AND MATURE ISSEI!

Oh, yeah. It won't be an ORC centered story.

It's an Issei story. One where the ORC will gradually fade away into the background allowing for more characters of my choice to stay in the harem.

Issei is going to be quite darker later on. AKA: The next couple of chapters

Anyway, please review.

PS: I'm always open to criticisms


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Before the chapter starts I just wanna inform you guys of somethin'

When I said 'This isn't a betrayal story', I meant it. It just isn't the traditional one. Like the ones where you hear the girls saying:

'HAHAHA! I JUST USED USED YOU, ISSEI! STUPID BOY''

You know, those ones?

But still, it isn't a betrayal story.

Just Issei being distanced from the ORC and being more self-focused. So no evil ORC here. But they'll still, for now, remain allies…. _kinda?_..._maybe_

Ahhh~ Fuck! It's more of a ramble I just typed, isn't it?

Oh yea, fuck the Devil Faction. They're, in my opinion, the most well off and least interesting faction to follow. But that doesn't mean I'm going to bash them. I don't hate them!

I ain't gonna go into detail into it, but, I just find the Devil's the most overrated faction.

One last thing, you know how many mythologies have many different versions of the story? So, I'm gonna go with the ones that I find the most interesting and fun. And my interpretation of the mythology stories and the like.

PS: I won't spoil the pairing or the future direction for the story, but, just know, I had a struggle writing one part of this chapter.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

_**AS OF 2020/04/09 THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND UPDATED**_

.

* * *

.

Issei sat on the chair. Scowling a bit at the looks they were giving him.

His harem, some of it, all surrounding him.

Why?

The reason was obvious.

"..." - The brunette's head laid against the headrest of the chair.

"Issei? Issei!?"

He could've been training, even.

"Yeah?" - He asked. He'd cleaned himself up before he saw them. Wearing some casual clothes he had.

Rias sighed, - "Where were you? You were gone for _days_. I almost called my brother to help find you!"

Issei scowled for a moment, being reminded of those _people_. Those two bastards. He didn't want to think about those two right now.

With a scowl and an angry face, he responded with an aggressive tone. - "I _**don't **_want to _**talk**_ about it."

The were surprised at Issei's dark tone, dismissive of their questions.

The girls that were there were the following; Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Irina and Xenovia. The rest were out and about at this current time.

((((((Something's different about him…)))))))

Rias looked surprised at what Issei said, - "What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?"

"_**Precisely**_ what_** I**_ just said!" - Issei suddenly snarled! He wasn't in the mood for this shit! He'd just gone through a couple days of hell!

They recoiled, all of them

"I.. anyway, what did you all do?"

To avoid further conflict, they dismissed it. Yes, _every single one of them_.

They'd get their answers later, they thought. After all, he was _their _Ise, They loved him and he loved them more then the world, they thought in their heads.

"Ahh~" - Rias went first with a sigh, for now she dismissed it and talked about where she was. - "Mother and Father wanted to talk to me, it was about our relationship. It took some time to explain. But, I assured them it's all going well."

Issei raised an eyebrow.

(Heh?) - He thought, - (That's it? I thought it was something super important!)

However, - (...I remember them…) - He now viewed things in a different perspective. Hearing Rias mention her parents made him think about when they met. All his interactions with Rias' parents. - (Heh, looking back, I really didn't make such a good impression on them.)

_**[Most likely.]**_ \- Ddraig mused, - _**[Seeing how they acted towards you. I don't like them…]**_

Issei was surprised at that, well, it wasn't like he was all that close to them. - (Huh? Why?)

Ddraig wasn't surprised at this, and thus an explanation came. -_** [Remember what they said when you met with them that time? The hints they dropped about your future? How they were so **_**certain **_**of it. It bothers me that they think they can control us like that.]**_

Hmm?

(I….) - His face scowled again, - (Like _those two_.) - He thought hatefully, - (Like that bastard and his cunt of a daughter!) - Pure _hatred_.

"Issei?"

"Hm, yes, Akeno?"

"Were you listening?"

"...Aaaahhh….Yea-" - He saw the looks, Issei chuckled sheepishly. - "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. I didn't mean to offend. I was just… _thinking, _you know. Please, go on. I'm listening now."

Akeno then started to talk, - "I was just spending the day with my father, Ise~" - Her voice was the same as always. - "He wanted to know how I was doing~ Nothing special to say here~"

Koneko went too, - "I was talking to Gasper and, alter, Kuroka. It took quite some time."

Asia then went, too, - "Uhm...I was just spending time with Xenovia and Irina…. Nothing special too,"

The blunette spoke up, Irina as well. Conveniently at the same time. - "What Asia said."

Issei stood up, wincing a bit. They noticed it. - "Well, nothing eventful, huh? Anyway…" - His voice, for a nanosecond, became weaker. - "I don't feel so well right now. I'm gonna go do something for myself, real quick. Okay?"

"Aww~ Ise," - The ravenette spoke flirtily, She went over to him, bust pressing against his shoulder. She even went as far as too lick his ear. - "But I want to spend some time together~"

Calm down. Calm down. Was the mantra, he couldn't snap again.

(**G-get off o-of m-me...)**

"A-Akeno!" - Rias said with an angry, yet cute face.- "Y-you can't just do that!"

"Ara?" - She licked his ear again.

Issei's face was stoic. Reminded of that kiss.

"Why not~ I'm just talking to _my _Ise~" - She teased Rias.

"You…._You!_…"

Akeno went off of him, going against Rias.

Issei, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina all knew what was about to happen. Thus, went to intervene.

Everyone besides Issei.

Issei chuckled at this, but found it immensely annoying, too. - (Heh? This again? Same old, I guess. Still, good to see some things are still the same)

Thus, with everyone distracted Issei made his way.

(TRAINING TIME IT IS~!)

He had faith the rest would sort this out. They always managed to do so.

.

* * *

.

Issei rested for a moment, he felt a hell of a lot weaker. Weird, considering he felt just fine earlier.

"Fuck! My body kinda hurts! Like something's squeezing me!" - Issei grunted a bit, but he'd been through worse. This was practically nothing to him. - "Ddraig… what's going on?" - A small trail of blood left from his lips.

_**[It was that ritual that **_**those **_**two did had an odd effect on your body.]**_

"What?!" - Was his shocked reply. - "How? That sounds stupid! The chances of that happening…! It's just… _stupid! _Isn't my body supposed to be made out of Great Red and Ophis' flesh? Along with me being a Reincarnated Devil, shouldn't there be an increased resistance towards this?"

Issei then rubbed the temples of his head, he felt angry.

Ddraig spoke his next words stoically, - _**[Issei, you have it **_**all wrong**_**.]**_

"Huh?"

_**[Your new body was modeled after your old one. With some draconic aspects, yes. Like that arm you used to have. Since it was modeled after your old body, using Great Red's flesh, it's quite the same in those aspects. But, you are no **_**full **_**dragon. Even before you got reincarnated again. The only thing that went up is your potential, not your resistance!]**_

Now that Issei thought about it, what he said was pretty stupid. Besides that, he did not disagree with Ddraig. The dragon had centuries more experience and power than him.

Besides, it was his _goddamn soul_ that had been fucked with.

_**[No problem, Issei. But, I may have underestimated it. **_**So, **_**I advise you to keep your limits while I think of something to do about this.]**_

Issei nodded.

"Now, to find the library in this huge ass mansion!" - He'd been searching for twenty minutes! For crying out loud!

He opened another door.

"Oh, luck shines upon me, finally!" - Was his annoyed response. Before he saw the damned thing in its entirety.

_**How did this thing fit in the mansion?!**_

Issei dropped his head, - "You oughta be kidding me!"

The library was ginormous. Dozens of rows that signified the books that were in it.

His footsteps echoed in the room. The library was fitting for some of the highest lords imaginable. Wood of the highest quality, looking beautiful as well. Red curtains with golden marks and emblems decorated the few windows that were in here. The bookcase with its inky filled cases were like treasures. They adorned the quiet room, quiet in that sense of facile solitude and in the sense of soft hues, red's, green's and brown. The colors were beautiful. The wood of the bookcase probed for all the world as if it had washed up on a island, as if was once a component of a ship belonging to the most opulent of nobles. Yet now it sits in its isolated location inside Rias' home, few peregrinated here, Issei thought. Considering the state of the cognations he could only imagine Yuuto or someone like that visiting this place customarily.

(The Gremory family really changed things, didn't they?) - Issei thought. - (Wow, and I never figured it out! I just thought they made it bigger and more luxurious, along with adding some other things!)

Issei looked around, getting over annoyance for a moment to appreciate the contents.

It took him 10 minutes to see the contents.

(Damn, Ddraig,) - Issei thought, - (Look at all of this! It would take me months- _no_, years to read the entire thing! There are more than a hundred-thousand books in here! Big as hell, too.)

The library's contents were sorted into the following sections, without counting the subsections:

Mythology

Species/Races

Magic

History

Biology

Laws (For every species and and factions.)

Combat (From Tactics to Fighting styles.)

"Ddraig, I can't possibly read each and every single thing in here."

**[Partner, it isn't that big of a deal. You have all the time in the world to learn. Just choose what you want to learn and specialise in. You can't be good at everything. That's just **_**impossible**_**.]**

Issei nodded, then thought with incredible intensity - "What do I need desperately…?"

He went over the contents of the library again.

Eventually, he decided to choose the following: _Basic Tactics VOL 1_**.**_Combat Styles and how to learn them and the application of them VOL 1, 2 and 3__**. **__Guide to the Species of the Supernatural: VOL 1, 2__**. **__Basic Guide to the Biology of each Supernatural Species__**. **__Supernatural: The Mythology VOL,__1,__2__**.**__All there is to know about Dragons, from Biology to their Nature and more!__**.**_

Keeping in mind that these books were more than big. Each Volume/VOL containing more than 180,000 words, _each_.

He carried them, all of those books. And laid them on a nearby was wooden and neatly made.

He plopped himself down on the chair. With a stretch he decided to go for the more mental route.

He cleared his throat, as if he was about to give a speech.

Opening the book, deciding to go from easy to hard he read. '_All there is to know about Dragons, from Biology to their Nature and more!_'. He started reading it, already feeling a headache coming in.

_**[Good choice.] **_\- Ddraig butted in. - _**[Dragons are the pinnacle of power! Of course, I am one of the **_**strongest **_**of us!] **_\- Ddraig said with extreme pride.

Issei rolled his eyes with a smirk. - "Anyway, I'll just be reading then, buddy."

Now, to read the prologue. - _'Dragons, creatures of immense power. Created due to the immense energy, thus, having them have a physical form. They are creatures who act freely and selfishly. Despite this, Dragons have an extremely high level of intelligence. But, they are creatures that act on emotion first and foremost. Many have the intense desire to remain free. Have an obsession towards what they conceive to be their property. But, that isn't even the bare basics of it! Read more to find out!'_

"Time for some tiresome moments," - Issei said, suddenly he grabbed his chest. - "Grg… Still kinda hurts." - He referred to the earlier pain he mentioned.

Then he continued to read, leaving Ddraig to do his thing.

.

* * *

.

There, he had finished another book.

His head hurt as he finished the last book. Memorizing it hurt.

But that didn't stop the widening of his eyes.

Issei tiredly closed the book. His mouth slightly agape. He'd never known jackshit about the Mythology. But, his eyes quickly narrowed, he couldn't believe it! That those people were so… Rage overtook him.- "What the_ fuck_...? What the _hell_?!" - He growled angrily, the things that all those people _did_. - "Poseidon raped Medusa in one of Athena's temples! And that fucking cunt was so pissed off that Medusa had somehow not managed to fend off the advances of the god of the sea she _turned_ her into a _fucking_ monster with goddamn snakes for hair! And then she later helped Perseus_ kill_ Medusa!" - Issei ranted angrily!

His brown eyes flashed back to those moments, feeling rage overcome him. He remembered Freed, who threatened to rape Asia. His body tensed, his eyes narrowed.

His anger grew.

"That two faced fuck! All of them!" - Was his snarl, - "I thought they were good people!" - He met them for crying out loud!

He remembered speaking to them. Seeing them walking around and all. They seemed like much better people then. Like ones he could actually get along

with.

His heart beat increased.

Sure, he wasn't close to them.

But Issei valued showing who you truly are.

_Not hiding it behind some stupid facade! _

Acting like a good guy. Like a hero…

"Those Greek Gods are fucking evil! Like the rest of the… '_people' _in here!" - Issei snarled angrily. - "I can't even think about any of the other pantheons or any of the species!"

"Grggh!"

He slammed the book on the table. - "I-I heard about things like this during school trips. But never the… _detail _of it all… Things that…"

Rage pulsed through his veins.

But, that was enough for now.

Attempting to calm himself Issei breathed in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

….

Anyway,

It was already a miracle that he managed to memorize all of that. But, with a will like his? _Anything was possible._

Still, there was only so much he could do in a day. He'd read the combat focused ones later, or tomorrow

He stood up, stretching his tired limbs. He had sat on his ass and read all of that, while memorizing it.

"Ahhh~" - He sighed contently, yet tiredly. Suppressing his anger. - "I'll leave the books here, I'll finish 'em tomorrow. Now, time for bed! I need a rest!"

Issei smiled tiredly, yet droopily. - "Ahh~! Bed time!"

Walking towards the door, he opened it. It creaked as Issei now entered the hallway of 'his' home.

He looked forward with excitement, as he walked through the maze that was the Hyoudou Mansion, going through hallways and all.

Looking around he saw how much the place had changed, a small frown overcame him. Along with a tint of anger, his frown turned into a scowl. - (This place has _really changed_. The fact that I don't recognize it anymore is… _upsetting! _I don't recognize a thing from my own home! Hell, it, practically, doesn't even _exist_ anymore!) - He hadn't noticed the extreme. Merely seeing the improvements, but, he still liked his _old home _better.

He struggled a bit, due to the tiredness and size of this damn maze. To find his way.

'Till a certain Dhampir was in front of him

Gasper looked pretty surprised to see him, - "S-Senpai? Rias a-and the r-rest were worried to where y-you'd gone!"

Issei raised a tired eyebrow, seriously? _Now? _Sure, he left. But, it was for a reason!

He wasn't about to go see a _'fight'_ between those two! It was a waste of time! Things like that always happened, and he was goddamn tired of trying to do something about it. When, instead, he could focus his time doing something more productive!

Wow…

He'd rather do something productive than watch two beautiful women have a catfight.

Meh, people change.

Issei saw Gasper's Vampire fangs.

His face turned angry as he scowled at the reminder,

'_I just made up all of that on the spot! And you believed me! You really are a __**naive idiot**__. I've read all about it. Seen it, even. Hell, you even are a crybaby! You don't even know my name and you did all of… _this_. HAHAHA!'_

Reminded of his own stupidity by seeing Gasper, he voiced a cold answer, - "Sure, Gasper. I'm going to bed. So leave me alone for now, okay?"

Gasper looked at Issei figure, quickly leaving.

Issei rubbed his forehead as he went to his bedroom. H

But, he suddenly stopped.

He could already imagine what would happen once he saw Rias again.

'_Mou, Issei! Where were you?! We were looking all over for you!'_

She would huff and be upset. Then there'd be this hole thing about telling her about where he was.

'_Issei! Why aren't you telling me anything?! Don't you trust me?!'_

Then she'd, without knowing, guilt trip him and, oh god

_the rest of the girls would_-

(Wait, what the hell am I thinking!) - He shook his head tiredly, - (She's my _girlfriend!_ Agh! The stress is getting to me…)

(But… I don't _want _to go there. I'm already tired enough.) - He thought, - (I.. I've been through enough for the last couple of days.) - He shrugged, - (Fuck it, I'll just sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I'll deal with it later.)

It took him very little time for him to find one of the guest bedrooms.

"Wow, even this room has undergone a change!" - Issei remarked, _everything _was more fitting to be in a Lord's house!

Anyhow?

Time for bed.

But luckily enough a small bathroom was connected to the bedroom. Along with hygienic products like: Toothpaste and a toothbrush.

Time to start!

.

* * *

.

It was a bad night's sleep.

Counting Oppai didn't work.

No matter how many times he counted them, it didn't work.

So he counted more oppai..

….

It took him a couple of hours to fall asleep.

Anyway, he probably overslept.

His eyelids were heavy. The morning light shined through the curtains.

"Anyway… I'm gonna train for now, I should head back to the library." - Issei said to himself. He stood up, stretching his limbs.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Agh~!" - He sighed, - "Finally, that feels good!"

The sound was relaxing, his muscles felt more loose. Less tense.

It reminded him of being still in that damned chair for so long, contacting Ddraig was a pain in the ass to do. Guess some shit happened, hell if he knew.

He was stuck there, in that damned chair for days. They _tried _to remove _it._ But they failed!

"Heh!" - Issei smirked darkly at what happened to them. Killing her father. Throwing the daughter into the underworld's sun.

He enjoyed the hell out of it.

As Issei was getting himself ready, he remembered that his _actual _clothes were still in the room he and the rest of the girls usually slept.

"Shit," - He muttered, - (I _can _sneak in there and grab some clothes. Provided that they're still sleeping, of course.)

_**[Why sneak?]**_

(Because, you _know_ how they are! I'm not in the mood to deal with any of their… _argh! _Just _leave it! _I don't have time to deal with it, okay? I just want to train and do my own thing for a while, Ddraig!) - Issei told him darkly.

Issei did so, leaving in only his boxers. His clothes hung up on the chair near the bed. The chair that faced the desk.

_Click!_

He left the guest room. Looking around 'sneakily'. Issei breathed a sigh of relief, - "...Phew…" - He sighed, - (No one around! No one I can hear! Thank you for the confirmation, enhanced senses!)

Though careful, he sneakily tip-toed!

Like a cartoon character!

_Tip-toe Tip-Toe Tip-Toe _

Sneakily, _really, really sneakily_!

The same hallways had greeted him as he walked further!

_Tip-toe Tip-Toe Tip-Toe _

Eventually he ended up, back in front of the room. Most likely containing _them_!

(Time to be sneaky!) - Issei thought with upmost seriousness, - (Peeking experience, assist me!)

He called upon those times again,

(Please don't make such a cliche loud noise for a door! Not now!) - Issei thought he could control it!

….

_It opened! _

_No sound!_

(Hahaha! Suck it, clichés!)

Issei cheered inside his head. The door slowly opened up to reveal…

No one…

"Huh...Guess that's that…" - Issei thought aloud. - "Besides, how late _is it_?" - He pondered, a quick look at his bedroom's clock showed the time.

_12:08 PM_

"So I _did _oversleep." - Issei murmured aloud, - "Eh, who cares?" - Was his casual dismissal.

He reached into his closet, - "Clothes, clothes, clothes. Where are you~?" - He sing-sang the last part.

_Ruffle Ruffle._

"There, I got you three." - Issei smirked victoriously. - "Crimson shirt, black pants and some black sneakers. Now...Hmmm… Maybe a black suit jacket? That could fit well!"

It took him a couple of minutes to get fully dressed, eventually, he was dressed in the clothing he just spoke aloud.

"Hmh!" - Issei smirked as he looked at his bedroom's mirror, - "I look pretty good. Though, the haircut should have a change. It had its run, I guess. Or maybe I should keep it?"

"But, it's time for something different! All new, too!"

Deciding this was the way to go, he decided to go finish those accursed books!

.

* * *

.

"Damn them… Damn you, books…" - He sneered at the inanimate objects, - "Whoever invented you, must. be. _destroyed!_..."

**[Issei?]**

"Hm, yes?"

**[...Why are you acting like this,**_** now**_**?] **\- Ddraig lamented. Why was Issei acting so oddly _now_.

"Why _not?_ It's fun, and pretty neat. Even if it's weird." - Issei stated casually.

"BUT! I've finished i-

"Issei?" - An older, female voice rang out. Issei looked back to find a certain, _special _someone.

"Rossweisse?" - Issei remarked as he turned back, - "Hey!" - He spoke with a genuine smile. - "It's great to see you again!"

Rossweisse blushed prettily, - "U-uhm, Issei. How are you doing?"

Issei's face went oddly slack for a moment, before a more neutral expression overcame him. Though, there was still a small smile. - "Good, a _lot_ better, really."

Rossweisse noticed the odd nature behind it, almost as if he was remembering something fondly. Though, the smile seemed dark.

"What about you?"

"I..I'm doing fine. And you, Issei? I.. didn't expect you to be in the library."

"...Doing fine," - Issei smiled at her, glad to see Rossweisse again. It took her a little while, but he had faith in her. - "Hehehe, I know. Weird, right? Anyhow, figured that reading these…" - Issei sent a glare to all the books he had just finished, - "_**Accursed things**_ might help me in the future.. Anyway, what's up?

"Nothing much…. I just finished the seals, they were quite tough…" - Rossweisse seemed to struggle with a topic of conversation. Randomly choosing something.

Issei looked awkward at this conversation, - "Heh, that's great, Rossweisse."

Rossweisse blushed prettily at that, tucking at the rim of her garment.

Rossweisse almost opened her mouth again to talk once more, but Issei noticed something.

"I'm sorry, Rossweisse. But, I kind of want to train right now."

They silver-haired beauty was surprised at that, - "Alone?" - Was her question. Though, when she voiced it, it seemed like she wanted to add something.

Issei nodded at that, - "Preferably." - He conceited. But, quickly attempted to make his exit. Sure, he liked Rossweisse. A it was great to see her again!

"So…. Yeah," - Issei stated, - "See you later.'

Issei left awkwardly, quickly moving out of the way.

_Click!_

Issei left with haste.

Leaving her alone.

And not being able to say what she came to say

.

* * *

.

As Issei entered the training room, he noticed it was changed.

_Again_.

"What the-...forget it. I should've expected something like this." - The brunette grumbled, propping it all away. He was still upset, no doubt.

As he once more took in the changed room, his eyes narrowed. Emotion unclear.

The training 'room' was now as big as a fucking football stadium! Like one of those he saw on TV, on the occasion that they would show something like that.

Actually, _no_, it was as _big _as _two_ football stadiums!

The walls were colored stone grey, no decorations on it. Besides what was necessary. The Training Room('s) were divided. Each having a great deal of room. There seemed to be some kind of device stuck to a table that was at just the edge. It had a blue screen that had my things on it.

As Issei walked over to it, or one of them, he read the screen.

"So, every one of these training fields specialises in one form or the other. From training Martial Arts to Training your magic." - The Red Dragon Emperor read further, - "Actually, Swordsmanship, _Stealth_, all of that."

Then he narrowed his eyes, - "You know, _it would have been nice to know about this sooner!_" - He scowled, - "And...fuck it. I should've expected something like this."

Not being told about shit and expected to just accept it.

For a moment, he grew angry and upset. - "I'll have to tell them, including Azazel, to stop shit like this!"

"The hell do they expect?! That they can just put shit in my home without permission?!"

"...Fuck it. I came here to train, not get upset."

He headed over to the area that specialized in Martial Arts, - "Okay, the plan: Martial Arts and Swordsmanship. Then some sparring."

_Click!_

"Hmh, so, how does this work?" - He murmured. - "Like some kind of sparring thing? Or jus-

_Krkk!_

As Issei, who was in the middle of the training spot, was suddenly surprised by the sound of something being manifested in front of him.

One mannequin-like being suddenly appeared in front of him. Standing completely still. It was probably the most intricate, yet somehow quite simplistic, thing he saw.

"Hm? So, what does it do? Is it a sparring partner?"

"𝕀𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕓𝕖, 𝕚𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕠 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕚𝕥."

_SWOOOOSH!_

Issei turned around fist raised as he dashed forward!

He raised his fist. He had heard no footsteps, no breathing, only a sudden voice from behind him.

And he was smart enough to know that wasn't good.

He dashed forward, only seeing a faint blue humanoid figure.

And he went straight through her.

"What?!" - Issei snarled, flabbergasted as he almost tripped. - "Who the hell are y-..."

"𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕄𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕠 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕟𝕖𝕨 𝕤𝕪𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕞." - Said the blue humanoid... _hologram? _

"This _system_, care to _clarify_?" - Issei asked with narrowed eyes. - (Oh _great_, something else I don't know about my own home? Maybe there are magical genies flying around too?.)

The hologram looked like a gorgeous, big breasted blue female. With long wavy hair and an idealized figure.

Yea, that fits Azazel. All right.

"𝕍𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝. 𝕄𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣, 𝕒𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕤𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤 ℝ𝕚𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕃𝕠𝕣𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕃𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕪, 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕪𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕞 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕖𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕡𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣. 𝕎𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕚𝕥 𝕗𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤?" - It said.

Issei shot it an angry glare. - "Yes, _I'd gladly like to __**know more**__!"_

The artificial intelligence spoke again, - "𝕄𝕪 𝕞𝕒𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕤𝕥 ℝ𝕚𝕒𝕤 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕪 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝 𝔽𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕓𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘**.** 𝕀 𝕕𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕞𝕦𝕝𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤; 𝔹𝕪 𝕤𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕤 𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕝𝕠𝕨-𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕒𝕥𝕒𝕟-𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤 𝕤𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘. 𝕀𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕗𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖. 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕒𝕝𝕤𝕠 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕞𝕦𝕝𝕥𝕚𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕤𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕠𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘."

"Wait!" - Issei suddenly said, before his eyes narrowed. - "Wait, wait, wait! So, you're connected to a server! _Servers _even! That means...what happens to all the data that you collect? It's uploaded to a server, right? But where does it go to?!"

"𝕀 𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕚𝕫𝕖, 𝕀𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕚-𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕒. 𝔹𝕦𝕥, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕫𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟."

"The hell?!" - Issei growled, genuine anger flowing through him. - "You're in _my_ house. Probably having all my skills and the like 'recorded'? And, considering your response, it's all going somewhere! But I can't know?! You're in my house!"

"ℂ𝕠𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥."

"Wait, so I _am _right! You are 'recording' everything here and uploading it!"

"𝕀 𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕚𝕫𝕖, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕟𝕖𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕪 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥. 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕦𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨."

"You...you…."

Issei clenched his fist so hard, with enough power to bend metal, that he seemed incredibly angry.

Suddenly, Issei's looked down, hiding away the anger in his expression - "Forget it then. I don't feel like training."

And thus Issei left.

.

* * *

.

"Azazel, you fucking prick. Everyone one of you." - He growled underneath his breath. - "Would've been nice to know about this!"

A frustrated and annoyed Issei stomped across the hallways of the '_Hyoudou Mansion'_

"Ddraig, change of plans; we're training outside!" - Issei declared.

_**[...Hm? I see, very well then.]**_

Issei quickly went down the stairs.

With haste he left through the front door.

CLICK!

For a second he had thought he'd heard someone calling him.

"Eh, probably nothing."

Now, he knew Kuoh quite well. Having been raised there and all.

As he left through the front door, he looked around the street that greeted him. Stroking his chin like a wise old man he attempted to remember a place.

"Now, Issei, remember! Any isolated spots. Preferably _without _anyone spying on you." - He told himself.

As Issei thought hard to remember, - "Think, think! Any places I went to that could be totally isolated!"

School?

"No, I'm not all that smart, but I'm not that much of an idiot. Who knows what kind of things _they _might have going on there." - Issei murmured as he walked in a random direction. - (Considering what kind of people go there, and what has happened there before, no doubt that the entire school's under surveillance… or being watched. I doubt Sirzechs or any of the others want something to happen to their siblings, if it could happen.. Normally, I wouldn't really care. But, I don't like peeping toms!)

_**[Kinda hypocritical there, partner]**_

(You know what I mean, Ddraig. After everything that I've done, no one trusts me enough to be on my own! And, considering where that information is most likely going, to some stupid higher ups. Hell, being watched twenty-four seven is already creepy enough! And the fact that no one told me is… is...is _**bullshit**_**!**)

At that last bit Issei seemed furious, snarling to himself. A sudden burst of anger came from him.

(Underworld?) - He then murmured with a stutter. - "No. I d-don't w-want to go t-there a-again…" - He wasn't going back there. He then thought long and hard.

(Got it! There was a place, an isolated place though still a considerable distance away from Kuohs residential buildings, a place me, Matsuda and Motohama used to go for…. _scouting_?)

He wasn't going to admit it. Not now or any time in his life.

He's over that now.

"I'm _**done **_being like _**that**_**.**" - He swore vehemently.

(_**I won't be the fool anymore.)**_

Issei remembered the place, loosely.

As Issei started walking into the direction. He looked around Kuoh.

(I remember wandering through this street so many times. Hell, I've lived here my entire life! Would be fun to change some things up. Maybe go to China or something? Well, maybe drop by Kyoto first, if I feel like it.)

Issei walked and walked.

It took him around half an hour to reach the spot.

It was a big plain of grass, though mostly made out of dirt. Trees, thick and old, hid him from the rest of the world.

As an added benefit, it was as far away from Kuoh, though the trees were incredibly large.

(Ddraig, sense any magic?)

_**[None at all.]**_

"Heh, seems this bit is still safe from prying eyes." - Kind of the reverse for those girls in the residential buildings.

Still, a damn shame he dropped those binoculars.

There were damn good and pretty pricey.

If only he hadn't lost it.

"So, my hand to hand and swordsmanship. Training these would be great. Along with more of my base. Then, developing some more abilities for the boosted gear. Something proper, hehe.." - Issei thought aloud, analyzing what would be best. - "Adopting a proper fighting style would be neat too. Something efficient and _**deadly**_."

For a second a dark and deranged look entered Issei's features.

"**Hehehe…"**

_He dashed over towards them, almost faster than a speeding bullet._

_"No-GRGL!"_

_The insides of the father were now sprayed across the ground. A pretty shade of crimson that did not frighten Issei anymore._

_**SPRLGGG!**_

_"Heh? Would you like at that? He's dead," - Issei chuckled darkly, - "Well, I guess the blood and guts was a dead giveaway, Ha!"_

"**Hehahahaheha…"**

Relishing in those memories, he grinned darkly. Absolutely enjoying all of what he caused them in return. Zero compassion, zero warning, zero second chances, absolutely,

Issei shook his head, though, the dark grin slowly faded.

But the look in his eyes, darker than they'd ever been before.

Having memorized the books, he still clearly remembered how the training went.

He went over to a tree, adopted a stance in the book and entered complete focus.

He punched.

Just like the book told him too.

It didn't come out all that well.

"Annoying."

So he did it again and again.

Wasn't all that great either.

Again and again.

_Nope._

Again and again?

_Nada!_

Growing pretty frustrated Issei asked himself. - "What am I doing wrong? I know how to throw punches and all that. But why is something like this so annoying."

_**[Partner, remember all the fights we had, the training you went through?]**_

"Uh, yeah. What's up with that?"

_**[You only know the basics behind combat due to experience than actual skill. It's mostly gained through experience. And that's fine, great even. But eventually all that power and experience has no guidance besides basic instinct. While proper instincts is good, having the skill to work with it all would boost your power immensely.]**_

"That's great and all, Ddraig. But, what's the point of this."

_**[My point is: keep trying to learn that which you cannot do yet. In order so that you may learn how to do it.]**_

"Thanks, Ddraig. Still though, that last line was _laaammmee_."

_**[How about this, I'll give you advice when you need it.]**_

"Really? Thanks!"

_**[Though, try and learn more by yourself. **_**don't give up**_**. no matter what.]**_

"You know, Ddraig. You're… pretty damn sweet. We should just call you the The Softy Emperor."

An uncharacteristic smirk then came upon his face!

.

* * *

.

_**It's been one and a half week.**_

Issei finished going through the movements once more, practicing against the thick tree in front of him.

"Hm? It's _this _late already!" - Issei grunted, - "Fuuuckkk! My shoulders hurt! Legs too! Arms even more!"

"Heh, can't believe it's been such a short time since I started doing this." - Issei thought aloud, a habit that manifested without any warning. - "Still, though my body hurts, I feel it. Like I'm getting stronger."

Anyway, that's been enough for today. Time to get home.

"Sheesh, it's pretty dark right now. I guess around 7 p.m or something." - Issei murmured.

He grabbed the book he had with him and put it in his black backpack. The backpack laid against one of the trees.

"Still, a pretty good book. Has some nice instructions." - He grabbed his backpack and put it on.

As he looked upon the starry night sky, he saw something odd.

"Heh, a shooting star." - Issei looked up, - "Should I make a wish?"

Issei smiled happily, seeing something like this was quite nice.

"I wish… I wish…. I want…"

(I want to be the _strongest, _so I achieve my goals…

**no matter**_** what**_.)

Suddenly Issei stood still, reading himself.

"You want what now, Issei-chan~?" - A teasing and sensual voice asked him. - "What's your wish~?"

"Kuroka." - Issei responded with stoicism. - "Could you get off of that branch?" - He wasn't even looking at her.

_Hop!_

"So, what brings you here? Don't you still have business to take care off?" - Issei questioned as he slowly turned arou-

_Glomp!_

A generous bosom pressed against his back. Slender arms wrapped around him and a face was on his left shoulder.

"Now, Issei, that wish. I can make a different one come throug-

"_G-get off of m-m-ME!"_

He stuttered and snarled those words.

_Throw!_

In an instant Issei threw her off of him!

In that moment Issei remembered what happened those days ago,

Kuroka recoiled. She nearly fail on her behind as she took a conscious step backwards.

She didn't expect him to flip out like that.

Issei glared at the dirt and grass. White knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent. The hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed rage, and whence Kuroka touched him. Like_ that_ woman did. He threw her off and mentally lost control.

"D-don't touch m-me like that a-a-again, okay?!" - As he turned around, eyes an angry, _hate filled green_. - ""_G-GOT IT_!?"

"_**GOT IT?!"**_

His last words were an angry yell, mixed with nervousness that now seemed odd for him. Though his words were most certainly hate filled.

Though, not directed to her.

But to a certain dead woman.

Kuroka, due to shock and surprise, could only nod meekly. - (The hell was that for?)

His customary warmth gone faster than summer rain on the tarmac. Indeed even his focus was somewhere on the tree behind her, as if she had become invisible to him or he did not bare to see her at all. She'd crossed some invisible line, offended his sensibilities

It took him only a second to regain his breath, realizing what he had done he looked over to Kuroka with a certain expression: a mixture between a dark glare and look combined with a hint of apologeticism.

"...Kuroka," - His voice gained an uncharacteristic tone. Not one that she would have ever expected from him. - "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… It's _just_… some things happened and they've put me on edge."

His eyes conveyed the truth. But, the moment he said 'Sorry' she knew he wasn't entirely truthful. Still, she chose to forget it. Like forgetting something unbelievable.

Issei's thoughts were odd and focused. He didn't really mean it when he said 'Sorry'. _at least not completely_. - (Well, she _shouldn't _have _touched _me like that. It's not my fault, _really_.) - Though he did admit he was kinda wrong.

Being a decent distance away from one another, Issei breathed out. - "So, why are you _here_?"

Regaining herself in record time, she spoke with her usual flair and manner. - "Nya~? Can't I just visit my _favorite _dragon in the whole wide _world~?_"

Her Kimono showed greater cleavage to _him _than before.

Normally, that would've had Issei staring at it dumbly. But gears were turning in his mind. Distracting him from them and focusing on _her _instead.

His gaze had a lack of distrust on her, more than once before - "No, not really. Still though, I asked you a question. I expect an _answer_."

His voice carried a somewhat steely edge. Yet, it still sounded venomous.

Her eyes narrowed at this, but she still kept up the appearance. - "Fine, fine. Truth be told, I really _did _come here for you."

"Heh, ain't that a treat." - Issei responded with a frown, not liking where this is going. A feeling in his. - "So, what's up? What's the big whoop that you decided to come here?"

"They're worried, you know?"

"...Heh…?"

Considering the expression on the brunette's face. He really didn't get it.

So Kuroka clarified, - "Your group. They say you're acting weird around them. Something like that. Point is, they say _you're acting weird_."

Issei raised an eyebrow. - "Really now?"

The deadpan tone made it sound like he didn't believe it for a bit. Like, seriously? He'd done a ton of things on his own and they don't even trust him?

"Yes, Shirone is quite worried, you know? She even asked _me _to see what's wrong."

"...The hell?" - Contrary to what most might believe, Issei did find that fucking weird. Really weird. Koneko, asking her sister to see what's wrong with him? _**Nothing's wrong with him**_.

"Nothing is wrong with me, so, what now? What are you here for now. Now that you know I'm alright." - Issei spoke casually. Though, a dark edge was too it.

"….?" - A certain look of suspicion was on her face. What did he think she was: _stupid?_

"So...Um..._yeah_… see ya!" - Issei turned around, intending to leave.

"Now, wait a minute, Ise~ Are you going to leave me all alone here, nya~?" - She asked coyly, taking a couple steps forward.

Issei stopped in his tracks, - "Hm? Is there something else then?"

Looking over his shoulder, his gaze met the neko's. Along with her arm under her ample cleavage.

Heh, like he gave a damn about that.

"Actually? Yes, there is. Nya~" - Kuroka smiled, a cat like one. But then, her voice became quite serious.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing _wrong_?"

Then he smiled. As he did so the temperature of the room fell a little. Even in the dim light of the dark day they saw his bared teeth. It was a cheshire grin of sorts, though not quite a yet, the kind that was so wide it was more as if he wanted to eat everyone than speak any further.

"Sure,"

No, he wasn't. Something was off. He changed. That was pretty clear.

"I'm doing fine."

He left, his footsteps echoing around. All the while Kuroka simply watched with narrowed eyes.

"Something happened…" - She stated to herself, the walking figure soon disappearing.

"_**You got that right,"**_

.

* * *

.

He walked away from Kuroka. His sneakers left a small trail on the dirt.

"Heh, I wanna go home." - He said tiredly, - "Who knew the Romans/Spartans had such a tiring training schedule." - Rubbing his eyes he continued to talk to himself. - "'Sides, I hope that got the application. I worked really hard on that Thesis."

As he headed home, his footsteps echoing around. He released a sigh.

"Damnit, I only noticed _her _when at the end of my training. Who knows how long she was there? I remember the times someone studied my moves." - He shook his head with an expression of discomfort. - "Need to watch out for that sort of thing more."

"Hm?" - Issei smirked as he suddenly got an idea, - "I don't really feel like going the normal way." - His word came into his thoughts. - (How 'bout I take the rooftops!)

The smirk on the brunette's face was as clear as day.

(Still though, can't let anyone see me.) - He thought, moving to get into one of the alleyways. It was quite dirty, trash lying around. Trash bins too. - "Guess what they say 'bout alleyways is true: It really is a _trashy_ show. Hah!" - Chuckling at his own bad joke.

He looked around for a good way to get up on the rooftops, _without _using his supernatural powers.

Then he saw it, - "Got ya!"

He dashed forward,

_Click! Clang!_

Using the environment around him he easily made his way upon a rooftop. Seeing his house in the far away distance.

Mentally, he lined up how he was going to go there.

"Hm, yeah, I can jump that. That? Hmm...Flip over it?" - He murmured.

Now, having the entire thing in his head, he prepared himself.

And he ran, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. Like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows. His brown locks whipped back and forth behind him like a fiery tale as he flung himself over small and large obstacles.

With his superhuman body he easily made his way, freerunning around. Flipping, vaulting and more over obstacles!

"Haha! Look out, people!" - He murmured, then spoke with a smirk as the excitement was coming in. - "It's the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"The spectacular Issei Hyoudou!"

"Woohoo!"

He continued to run, flip, jump and more! Adrenaline rushing through his veins as he made his way home across the rooftops with stunning speed!

_Flip! Vault!_

"The sensational _talking to himself_ guy!"

_Somersault! Landing!_

Seeing his house come close Issei looked at it with a blank expression, before it returned to his usual one.

Stopping at the edge of a high up rooftop, he gazed upon the streets and buildings of Kuoh.

What greeted him?

A large university town, empty streets, buses crammed into narrow streets, buildings three and four stories high, bicycles chained up in rows, buskers with open guitar cases for spare change, large open air market place with stall holders hollering out prices, narrow cobbled side streets, coffee shops, antique shops, florists with bouquets out on the street in buckets though being put away inside.

The lights came on, the sun was finally gone.

"..."

To think… he was in this town for _most of his life_.

"I've… _seen _it plenty of times. But… it never feels _differen_t. Like the same place over and over again. Just the center of a whole lot of bull'." - He commented, face stoic. Not showing any emotion. Though, it still felt like _home _to him.

"Yeah… still my home…"

….

….

….

For some reason, overlooking Kuoh from the high rooftop suddenly froze him. Entranced him. Not by its 'beauty'. Nor its ugliness. Simply due to the fact…

"That it's my home…." - He softly murmured.

…

…

_**[How long are you going to stand here?]**_

Issei responded with a smile, it could've been described as almost angelic.

"As long as I need…."

He stood there for minutes. Just taking in the sight of his hometown.

"Ahhh, time to get home." - Issei muttered.

He left to his home.

Night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving only a darkness that he wasn't all too familiar with.

_**[Partner, I've avoided asking this, since I know how you feel about the thing. But, what happened when you were in the room? In that basement?] **_\- Ddraig asked with a serious voice. - _**[With that woman and her father?]**_

Issei raised an eyebrow, and communicated the following.

(...We're not talking about them. _**They're dead, why do they matter?**_)

_**[You **_**know **_**why.]**_

(Oh.. _I see_. Ddraig, lemme answer your question with _another _question. What do you think happened?) - Issei asked, eerily calm. Like an ocean under the moonlight, hiding many things.

_**[I know what you're trying to do, Issei. Remember, I've been alive longer that you know.]**_

What a keen Dragon.

_**[Now, what happened?] **_\- His tone was a slight bit more aggressive.

"Hehehe…" - Issei chuckled a bit, it sounded slightly... _maniacal._ \- (You know, _the usual_. Sitting there in empty darkness. Getting the shit kicked out of my once in a while.) - His smile grew wider, - (When that didn't work….you know what? _Forget it_. I'm done talking about this.)

"But… _I _showed them…"- A dark smirk came upon his face, he remembered those days. Sometimes vaguely, sometimes with an intense amount of clarity.

It never changed.

"Who knows, maybe I should've just ripped her head open instead, burned her alive? Tortured her too?" - Then his voice changed. His mood too. Everything about him returned to some kind of optimist's jovial nature.

Ddraig listened intently to Issei's words. It seemed like he'd _genuinely enjoy _hurting them more. _**[Well, for what it counts, it isn't as bad as what I thought. That they….]**_

\- ?

"Hm?"

_**[Might have **_**violated**_** you…]**_

Everything suddenly froze. As if the world came into a standstill, Issei stopped moving. No sounds were heard. Nothing but Issei standing still mid walk. It was now dark out.

Complete and utter darkness. No one around.

"Heheheh…."

_**[...?]**_

Suddenly Issei broke out into laughter, maniacal laughter. Like he found something funny and unbelievable at the same time. - "Hahahahahahahaha! Hehehehe! HihahHahahaHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Maniacal, that was what it became. Absolutely maniacal. It was terrifying to hear for anyone.

In the darkness, no one around. He just continued laughing like that. So much that he started wheezing and coughing.

"Hehahaha…"

Until he suddenly stopped.

_**[...]**_

"Now, Ddraig, you kinda ruined the mood…" - He told the dragon as he was soon approaching his home. Calmly jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Seriously, I was having such a good time. And you came out of the blue with that…." - Issei chuckled at that.

_Flip! _

_Landing!_

Easily landing on his feet, he walked over to his house.

The door opened, he walked in.

_**[Are you sure, Partner? I know that's not the entire story of what happened down there.]**_

He scowled, - (I don't desire to speak of it again.) - What's done is done.

_**[Bu-**_

"**I SAID DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!**"

His voice changed, _drastically_. His body language changed to something more menacing and animalistic.

A scowl came upon his visage, still though, he worked hard. He deserved to take a nap, maybe watch a movie?

(I..I'm sorry for that, Ddraig.)

...

.

* * *

.

_Thump!_

His shirt was off, he was sweating immensely. Like, _a lot_. Grabbing the nearby water bottle that belonged to him he greedily swallowed all the contents down.

"Ahh…" - He breathed a content sigh, - "Fucking hell, upping the training works!"

The brunette's red face was visible to all to see.

"Ddraig…"

_**[Hm, yes?]**_

"I've been training with these weights for damn long, so, pal, my Martial Arts skill is going up. Right?" - Issei asked seriously.

_**[In terms of skill? Yes, though, I'm quite curious about why you chose those fighting styles. They're brutal and and rely more on your physical body than anything else. And wrestling, seriously? Though it's good that you're including speed in it too.]**_

Issei scoffed, - "Ddraig, it's called _Greco-Roman _wrestling. Remember?" - He continued to talk to the Great Dragon, - "Nothing like that fake shit on TV. And the rest of the styles?"

Vale Tudo, Greco-Roman wrestling, LINE/Linear Infighting Neural Override Engagement, Krav Maga, Lethewa, Boxing and Pankration. The final one being used by the Spartans.

_**[Your Martial Arts is one of your strongest suits. I'd say in the top 5 of the list. Tactics have gone up,**_** a lot**_**. Which is a wonder for someone like you. Everything showing even greater progress than ever before!]**_

A smug, barely arrogant smirk came upon his visage. - "Of course, it's _me _after all."

He'd gotten a bit cockier in the time he trained. And arrogant, sure of himself in his capabilities.

Thanks to his dartboards

After all, Those Strays could account to being his dartboards.

Still though, they went down too easy. he needed something hard to fight. Someone strong enough to beat.

"And an adventure. I need one." - Issei had an adventurous glint in his eyes.

_**[Except magic. You have made no progress in the slightest.]**_

"Grgh. Damn it!" - Issei snarled underneath his breath. - "Almost a month and _nothing_!"

His hands formed fists.

"Nothing, Ddraig. Absolutely nothing?"

_**[No, not in the slightest. Your Magic skills are still absolutely horrible without the Boosted Gear.]**_

"..."

Deciding to not get angrier. He breathed in. - "Hm, at least the sun's kind to me today."

"..."

_*Bzzzt!*_

"Heh, my phone's buzzing. Who's calling?" - Was his murmur.

Oh shit! it was from that place!

\- !

He answered the mobile device, - "Hello."

_*Hello, is this Issei Hyoudou I'm speaking too?*_

"Yes, that's me." - Issei answered politely.

_*Yes, indeed, we're calling about your thesis. The "_Multi-Robot Task Allocation and Scheduling with Spatio-Temporal and Energy Constraints_". The one you applied at our industry?"_

Issei smiled, his face riddled with excitement.

(Wait, wait! They could be calling to say it sucked! And that they don't accept the application.)

"Yes, that was me. I applied that." - He tried to hide his nervousness. After all, this _was _a big deal. He had send his application two weeks ago, worked his ass off for it.

So, please, Dragon Gods, help a Dragon out!

The man on the phone continued to talk in a professional tone of voice, it made Issei quite nervous. - _*Actually, at LightStar Industries, many were quite impressed at your Thesis. Proclaiming it to be the work of an expert's. It appears you're quite gifted in this department, young man."_

**\- ?!**

"Ahm," - Stupid, don't stutter! - "Thank you."

_*Granted, you applied for a internship at our facilities in Japan, no?*_

Issei nodded.

"..."

_*...*_

(What am I, an idiot! I'm on the phone!)

"Yes," - He said politely.

_*Hm, , would you care to have an interview at one of our buildings? We might have a spot open for you."_

"Ah, of course!" - Issei responded a little hastily.

_*Very well then, meet us at our building. If you're having trouble to finding it, it's the one closest to your city. The one you submitted your occupation too. We'll send you the rest of the details through your e-mail.*_

"Of course. At what time?"

_*3 P.M. Tomorrow. Have a pleasant day.*_

"Thank you. You too."

_Peep!_

"...HELL YEAH!" - Issei stood up with a joyous yell.

Nervousness and a bit of worry creeped into his thoughts. What if… what if it wouldn't go his way?

Maybe if….

No! He had to be sure of himself for this!

More sure of the time he proclaimed his Harem dream in front of his hot teacher when he was 8!

'_I'm gonna be harem king, teach! You should join the harem! Your oppai qualify!'_

'_Detention, Hyoudo! Right now!'_

Detention…

He still didn't see what he did wrong.

_**[Lightstar Industries, hm?]**_

"Ah, yeah, guess you probably don't know much, huh." - Issei scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_**[Yes, I've heard you mention it a couple of times. But what is it?]**_

"It's...it's.. ah… _uhm_...A popular and dominant industry in the Science community. It has several businesses and.. ah yeah.. God, I can't explain this." - He failed terribly at explaining it, - "Know what, here it is. It's just some really big company that has some really high end schools for kids. Thing is, they're pretty hard to get into. Anyway, that's not the thing I want. I want to see if I could intern at one of their facilities! You know, learn more! Be successful! Maybe it'll be useful while I'm in working the the supernatural world!"

"Besides, I promised my parents that I'd end up a well off person! And this? This is going to be all me! No outside influences to assist me!" - Issei proclaimed proudly, wide smile on his face.

He'd do this one by himself! Thanks to _himself!_ No one else!

_**[Interesting, it seems that they think favorably of you. Well done.]**_

"Haha, thanks, partner." - Issei said gratefully. - "Nice to know someone asked." - He said happily.

"Anyway, I already told my mom and dad. They're pretty anxious for the results too. Like me." - He whispered as he got up, - "I hope.. I hope it works out…"

He squeezed his fists… - "I want them to say that they're proud of me...when.. _or _if I've earned it."

"I don't want to be a_ disappointment_ to them anymore…"

Issei admitted, his head lowered.

…

...

…

…

_**[Partner.]**_

"Huh?"

_**[You aren't a disappointment. You should realise- **_**no**_**. Know that! Remember everything you have done! All that you have achieved!]**_

_**[Remember, you have achieved plenty by yourself, your body and talents! You should take credit for **_**your**_** achievements! Remember all those victories? All that and else? Yours. Take pride in that! Don't forget that you have done great things! That we're better than who we were before! Superior!]**_

Slowly, but surely, a smirk started growing on his face, - "You're right, Ddraig." - He continued.

"You're absolutely _**right**_." - There was another thing in his voice that was different. He still sounded the same. But.. it didn't sound darker. Just….

You couldn't place it.

**(I absolutely deserve to be prideful.)**

An uncharacteristic, darker tone came into his voice. Suddenly, without warning.

"Well, time to go train." - He said quietly, - "Afterwards it's hitting the books."

He'd trained himself heavily, using modern and old techniques. The ones Ddraig and himself had chosen.

Along with a healthier diet. With a lot of meat.

Well, he _was _a lot more hungry than ever before.

Weighted, heavy training did that to you..

.

* * *

.

Standing in his bedroom, in front of the gigantic mirror in his closet. He stared at his clothes.

"Something neat, something that'd make me look good."

Standing in front of the mirror, he currently wore… his boxers.

It showed the latest improvements upon his form, having gotten buffer, yet still keeping his lean form.

Eventually, he made his conclusion.

What he had put on was the following. A neat black blouse with thin, white vertical stripes. The sleeves were rolled up and he wore a black watch on his left wrist. Black jeans. And neat, black sneakers with white marks on it.

He exited his room, went down the stairs. He'd gotten a good hour before he had to arrive there.

_Step Step Step._

"Mom, Dad, how's the food? Bad? Or horrible?" - He greeted them once more. Smile on his face, it had become a custom for Issei to cook for them.

His joke made a smile appear on his parents faces.

"It's… well… good?"

"Hahah," - His father chuckled at his mother's sneaky remark. - "It's pretty good? But, it's a big day. Don't you?"

Issei nodded, he seemed a lot more closed off now. _A lot _after all. Even to his parents. But, they liked the fact that Issei had spend a lot more time with them. Despite the fact that he was quite busy.

His mother thought back, he wasn't around as often. But, he still had spent time with them.

Though, when they asked about his personal life. Or anything else he might like. He only told them about the "Interview."

They knew Issei wasn't _that_ stupid. He got into a private academy after all.

"Anyway, please. Don't tell the rest!" - Issei asked once more, - "I want to surprise them if I get the position!"

Issei wanted it to be a surprise for them, something that, if he got the position, would be great for them to see. He wanted it to be an accomplishment that he himself had done!

No Boosted Gear.

No outside forces.

(Just me…. _Just Issei Hyoudou__**.**__)_

"...Are you sure, son?" - His mom asked him, - "It seems like something that they'd like to know."

"..I know that. But, imagine, the surprise on their faces! The shock and pride!"

"But, wouldn't you be around even less…?" - Was a question that was on their minds.

"So what?" - He said casually, dismissing it immediately. - "I'd still be around, right? It's not like I'm going to be gone 24/7."

"Besides...I might have a surprise for the two of you." - Issei said with a grin. - "A little I'm "sorry" gift."

His grin was filled with eagerness. Reassuring his parents, even by a small amount, that he was still the same. It was an "Issei" grin. One that reminded them that he was still the same old same old.

Doesn't matter right now, they were just quite worried. While they kept it to themselves…

((I don't think Isei can do it… he just isn't all that… _intellectual_. Of course he isn't an idiot though.))

Issei saw that goddamned look on their faces, making him scowl for a moment. - (...Don't get angry..)

That look was the same one they gave him all those times he proclaimed his "Harem King Dream".

It made him feel angry, pretty damn angry. Though, he did not show it. Nor did he act out.

It is what it is.

"Still," - He said his goodbyes, - "I'll see you all later"

""Good luck!""

.

* * *

.

Being on the subway was something he was used to, he didn't really like to go with the buss. It sucked. In his opinion. 'Sides, he always enjoyed subways.

_Tnkccchh!_

The doors opened, he look up from his seat. Coming face to face with the underground of one of the cities in Japan. He stepped out through the crowd of people

It was big, quite so. He did the usual. Leaving by going through.

Going up the stairs, he entered the city "Officially.".

Looking on his phone he saw that he had about 20 minutes left. How fast! Nonetheless: he needed to get to their building.

_Chatter! Chatter!_

"Damn, it's loud." - He murmured. - (Anyway, my GPS tells me that it's...)

Standing in the open city, he looked around and widened his eyes. - (Damn….)

He gazed in astonishment of the building. Standing straight he saw, in the distance, a building.

It had a big sigh on it that proclaimed:

_**StarLight Industries**_

The building was incredibly big, made out of the most durable and good looking materials. The architects did a really great job.

Walking over to it, crossing the street. He made his way through it.

And eventually coming inside the building.

The receptionist, a young blond woman, greeted him there. She sat behind a desk with a computer there

"Hello."

"Hello to you too." - Issei responded with a friendly smile - "I'm here for a meeting with Daniel Yang."

"Ah, yes, name please." - She said professionally. Considering where they were, it was the normal behavior for that.

(Wow, those are pretty good!) - He kept his thoughts hidden.

"Issei Hyoudou." - He told her.

_Tik Tik Tik _

She typed something into her computer, in two seconds she had something in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and asked him for,

"ID?"

The brunette nodded with a smile and opened up his wallet. Getting his ID out of it.

He showed it to her, she calmly took it and put it against a scanner.

"Hm, I see," - She handed him his ID back. He put it in his wallet. Then, he put it in his front pocket.

" , please wait in the waiting area over there. Someone will be here to pick you up shortly.

In the corner of the enormous reception area were several comfortable looking couches. They only had one or two people sitting in that area, they varied in ages. One was quite young, a male in his early twenties and neatly dressed. The other one was a female, reading through folders and the like.

Issei sat there, just sat there. Looking straight ahead with a stoic face. He checked his phone, noticing that he'd gotten a few messages.

There were a couple of 'em. From the rest of the group. Strangely enough one from Sanji, for whatever reason he didn't care to find out.

Well, now really wasn't the time. Though, the messages from the girls gave the indication that they were quite upset.

He scowled a bit at that, the messages seemed quite passive-aggressive. He had no clue why?

Is it because he like to sleep alone a lot more now?

Is it…?

If so, that would be pretty damn childish of her.

(And a waste of my time.)

"Hm, say, kid, what are you doing here?" - The guy next to him asked. The man had had black hair, a suit and appeared to be in his early twenties. He seemed polite and good natured, but Issei didn't trust him. He knew how businessmen were, and he the guy looked like one.

But, - "Me?" - The brunette received a nod, - "Just here for an internship interview. It would look good in the future for me." - Issei added confidently.

The man raised an eyebrow, - "Really? You seem kinda young, you must have impressed the guys "up there"."

"Hmh, thanks." - He nodded casually.

"But still, to even get a talk, and from someone your age. It seems that you must be quite gifted."

"Haha, no, not really." - Issei and the man made small talk, - "I'm not considered all that smart, I just like engineering a lot. That's it. And you, what are you here for?"

The reception area seemed to get a bit more crowded. more people came in and sat. Though, the man still talked casually, - "Me, just here to communicate about a possible deal. Really tight lipped, can't say much."

Issei nodded, - "Hmh, I can understand that."

"You… don't sound _nervous_. I imagined you'd be pretty scared. This is one of the greatest businesses in the industry."

Issei raised an eyebrow, with a scowl and scoff. - "Why the hell would _I _be scared?"

_Step Step Step._

A man walked over to the reception's waiting room, he seemed to take a casual stroll over to them, he looked over and asked,

"Which one of you is Issei Hyoudo?"

He was clearly someone important in the building, wearing a high quality suit with a professional look and feel to him.

The brunette nodded. - "Yes, that's me."

He smiled, - "Follow me," - He gestured politely.

Issei stood up, pocketed his phone, and did as asked. He saw the scowling look of the man that he had previously talked to, almost like he was upset at something.

Ah, who cared about him anyway?

Issei didn't even know the guy.

The both went into a open hallway, passing the the paintings and walls that were there. Some walls even had texts. It was a high end building that had many offices and small laboratories on the down floor, along with a human resource management department.

Eventually, after all the walking, the man didn't talk. Probably to make the situation even more tense for him.

Issei narrowed his eyes, still following the man.

_Step Step_

After what felt like an eternity of elevator waiting and walking through the hallways of the tech company's hallways. They had eventually went up to an office.

The suited man gestured to the office. It was high up in the large building.

In the office, was a desk, a. chair behind it and two in front of it. It all seemed quite high end. There was a computer on the desk, some papers. Decorations were in the office too. From paintings that was Chinese in nature. There were several doctorates that hung up on the wall.

As Issei entered the room, he took notice of a middle aged, yet youthful looking man that seemed to be around 40.

The door was closed behind him, the man, who Issei assumed to be chinese due to all the decorations that involved Chinese culture.

"Hello!" - The man stood up, greeting him. He wore a black business suit that was worn in a semi-casual manner. - "Pleasure to meet you!"

Issei assumed him to be Daniel Yang, even though, the man was quite friendly. - "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Issei extended the same courtesy. Giving the man a handshake that was gladly returned.

_Shake_

"Please, take a seat," - Was offered to the brunette with a smile.

Issei nodded and said, - "Thanks."

"So, Issei Hyoudo, what brings you here?" - Was politely asked of him.

Issei smiled politely, - "Well, I'm just going to get straight to the point: I want to intern here."

Blunt, honest, and straight to the point.

"Good, straight to the point, don't like to mince words?"

"Ah, no. I don't. I just don't like to mince words. Not that I can't, but it's fine." - The brunette chuckled.

"Good, good. So, let's start: I've read your Thesis, your application. And I have to say… your Thesis… it was… very well done." - Daniel Yang grabbed some papers, a file too.

It was his Thesis and application.

"Now, let me ask you this. Why do you want to intern here?" - asked seriously, any traces of mirth and lightheartedness gone.

Issei replied equally, - "I heard great things about Starlight, heard about its purpose and what it does. Considering all the company is, why _wouldn't _I want to work here?"

Issei's tone was friendly and casual, yet, still respectful. As if he was talking to a friend, who, was also a higher-up.

"Well, in that case, let's talk about _you _in particular. Okay?"

Issei nodded with a friendly smile.

"So, considering what you made, why the interest in engineering? In science?"

The Red Dragon Emperor ran a hand through his hair, holding his chin with three fingers that came from his left hand.

"It's just something that I love to do, it started at middle-school. When my class went on a little trip to a business, they wanted to educate us on subjects involving several things. When engineering came along, I found myself greatly interested, and capable, of handling such things," - His tone was that of professionalism. - "Though, only one person had managed to make me truly appreciate the subject."

"Hehehe, that was back at the camp. Good times, surprisingly."

That was years ago.

"Hmmm…."

Why the hell was he humming?

"I see, well, from what stands on your application, you don't really perform all that well in most grades." - Daniel mused, - "Are you one of those students that don't apply themselves."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No, I'm not one of those. I just haven't found my… _direction _yet." - Issei seemed strangely confident. Not to himself was it strange, though it wasn't unwelcome.

"Is that so," - Mr. Yang murmured, - "I see then, well, I wanted to check something."

"Mr Hyoudou, I'm going to be asking you a series of questions: it's your job to answer them correctly."

"Okay then, go ahead." - Issei knew his engineering, maybe even better than boobies? He remember the good times. How he learned it.

Ah, those times.

Good times, great times.

(I loved those times…) - A faint melancholic smile entered his features.

"How many trailing zeros are in the number 5. 5 factorial?"

Huh, such an easy one?

Issei replied quickly and confidently, - "1 trailing zero."

"Why so?"

"The factorial of 5 is 120. 1." - The easily. Sheesh, was it only _this_ for the next couple of times?

Why not something interesting, hopefully not only engineering questions.

Next moments? Blah Blah Blah.

All too easy.

"Allright the, I'll admit. You're very talented and knowledgeable about the subject. Now, I only have two remaining things until it's time….

_The Navier-Stokes equations, _what are they_?"_

"In fluid mechanics, a partial differential equation that describes the flow of incompressible fluids." - He continued, - "A.K.A: The movement of fluid in the physical domain that is driven by various properties. Math is used… _obviously_."

Daniel looked at Issei, who seemed sure of his answers.

(He's good, _really good_.) - He'd admit that, - (But… now, for the final thing.)

"Hyoudou, I like you, I see some real potential. So, I'd like to give you what you _want_. An _internship_."

"Woohoo, YEAH!" - He yelled out joyously, doing a backflip in sheer excitement and relief!

Backflip!

"_HELL YEAH!"_

He accidentally knocked over the chair he was sitting on. Oh, he was still in the room.

_Stare._

"Ahm…" - He looked at Daniel, he put the chair back up and sat back down.

"T-thanks?" - He scratched his head and regained his bearings.

"Hahahaha…" - Daniel chuckled, then broke out into laughter, - "Hahahahahaha!"

"Anyway, now, for some other news I have for you. _You can't intern in Japan. We don't have the room for that__**.**__"_

"...What…?"

Issei was confused, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry… what do you mean?"

Daniel looked truly apologetic, - "What I just said, we don't have _any _room in any of our locations in Japan. None at all, entirely filled to the _brim_."

"..."

"_But,"_

\- ?

"We _do _have spots open at other locations..

_**in different countries**__.."_

"Would you care to clarify." - Issei _stated_, not asked. He was deadly serious now, no more of that childish enthusiasm was present.

Good, he wasn't one of _those_.

"I meant what I said, we don't have any room here for you. Nowhere in Japan. But, we _do _in other countries. Most certainly higher up than our usual standard, which is already big enough." - A casual boast,

Which Issei _knew _was true.

"What about my high-school _education_."

Daniel smirked at that, - "Something you don't have to worry about, StarLight has many different "_Schools_" in many different countries. Along with many of our laboratories and the like set in said countries. Think about it, a chance to intern and learn at one of the most _sophisticated_ facilities in the _world_, along with having the chance to study what you _want _to study at our schools."

"So, how would it work. Would I have to pay a fee."

"No. It all depends on your performance and contribution to StarLight. The grades you get and how you would help StarLight in the future. Well, since you're probably going to intern it'll help. Of course, there's also going to be _very strict _expectations."

"Hm, how so?"

"Of course, as long as those who stay at StarLight must have incredibly high grades and _prove _themselves to be great. To achieve _greatness_."

"And others?"

"Something akin to university. But, since you've proven yourself so capable, we're willing to make it different for students that excel, _extremely well_, at certain subjects."

"So… you're propositioning that _I _change schools. How would that work, laws and all. Something akin to a Exchange Student. But how would a degree work with that?"

"The degree would still be valid in most of the world, and, since it comes from _our _schools it would be of incredible use. And our schools are considered to be _top of the chain_. All it takes is a couple of years, shorter if you prove you've got the skill."

"I…."

Issei trailed off into nothing,

He didn't know how to respond to this.

Other country?

What about the girls?

(I can't just leave them like that….

…._I promised….)_

**(But, why should I care...?**

**...Better for **_**me**_**, no?**

**And it isn't like I'm doing something horrible.)**

He, not literally, shook those thoughts away. He couldn't deny that the temptation was there.

But he wasn't _like that_.

"I'm.. sorry… but I_ can't_...I won't just leave the people here, my loved ones."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, - "Abandon? That's not what's happening, _of course _you can visit them on the days you're on vacation, things like that. Why would you ever think that you're abandoning your loved ones."

Issei stood up, smile on his face, though a bit downtrodden, - "I get that, I know that. But, I'll still be seeing them rarely. And even though things happened, I won't leave them."

Daniel had a gut feeling, that much was clear. He relaxed in his chair and sad, - "Very well then, Issei, still though. Have _this_."

Out of his pocket he grabbed a card.

His business card.

"If you ever change your mind, take this. Just know, we're willing to, always, take that chance on you."

The business card was within reach, it was offered.

And for whatever reason,

Issei took it.

.

* * *

.

"Well, this has been a rollercoaster of a month…."

Standing on the sidewalk he cracked his neck.

"Still though… all that work for nothing…." - He growled under his breath.

(Still though, it would've been better if I had just taken it. That_ fool _was right. This is completely unnecessary.) - Came up in Issei's thoughts.

He wouldn't deny that he thought up.

_A lot_.

Walking up to the door of his residence, he suddenly looked up!

"...I have a gut feeling…"

_Click!_

Issei opened the door, walked in.

_SLAM!_

Only for it to be slammed closed.

"Xenovia," - Issei stated stoically, - "The look on your face tells me you aren't all that happy."

Xenovia had slammed the door, and look at Issei with a genuinely stoic yet _angry _look as well.

Angrier and more upset than he'd actually ever seen her.

She walked in the direction of the living room.

"So, do you want me to follow you?"

….

"That means yes, I guess. Just asking if you're sure…" - Issei stated, a bit irritated.

Following Xenovia, he landed in the living room.

"...Are you serious?" - Issei questioned flabbergasted.

In the living room, they, ORC, was present.

They looked upset as each had taken a particular position, though aimed at him. Making sure they were facing his direction.

The manner in which they were all seated/positioned made it look like an intervention.

Something Issei thought too on first glance.

(No...this isn't a damn intervention…)

Frustration bubbled up.

(It's _that _all over again.)

Standing there, everyone '_close to him_' there. All looking genuinely angry and upset.

"So, how lo-

"Tell us what happened."

"_**Now."**_

Issei's eyes narrowed at that, that _demand_.

"Why not just _ask_? Hm, Rias." - Issei replied coldly, - "Are we really going to do _this _again."

"You know why I'm mad! Why _we're _mad!"

"No. Actually, _I don't_." - Issei stated, - "Nonetheless why you all took the time out of your day to set this all up."

"Where were you?!"

"At an interview, for an _Internship_."

Flabbergasted, that's what they were!

How come Issei hadn't told them?!

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because it was something I wanted to do for me!"

They all spoke at once, frustration that was bubbled up, an _immense amount_,

To issei? This all came out of the blue, sure, the previous message was small warning.

(But, I didn't expect anything this drastic!)

Another one of the girls spoke up, rising out of her seat.

Rias.

"You, what about _me_?! US!"

The rest all agreed vehemently.

"Why didn't tell us what you're doing?!"

One of the girls said.

You can guess who it was.

"..."

He said nothing…

"Say something! This has to _stop_!" - She seemed to grow angrier by the second.

"You don't talk to us anymore! You don't sleep in the same bed with us! WHY?!"

"...Because I didn't want t-

They followed up one another.

"And let's not forget that you disappear most of the time! Going somewhere most of the day and night! We never see you anymore!"

"Never see me anymore..?"

_He didn't get it._

They saw each other... sometimes.

Just not constantly.

Constant contact would be overbearing, besides, you shouldn't be around people _constantly_. Besides that, he saw them train.

No progress.

And Issei knew he had to get stronger.

(I had to get stronger. Stronger so nothing like what happened _down there _would ever occur to me again.)

"Yes, never see _you _anymore! You don't talk to us! So, tell us all,

""""""_WHO ARE YOU SEEING?!""""""_

Their demand rang true, they all seemed so angry at him

_Again._

Like he'd done something abominable. Worse than worse.

He looked around the room. Their stares of anger were like hot pokers. Much like _that day_. About the simple thing about a _simple word._

And now this?

They're implying he's cheating?

Insecurity perhaps?

No…

_An excuse for them_.

Anger that they wanted to take out

(On _me_.)

He felt his anger bottle up, something _**darker**_within himself start to drip out. Like a leaking dam holding back _so much_.

His words, instead of the softer tone, become more clear and harder.

"I wasn't seeing anyone." - He stated, loud enough for them all to hear, his words came out a hiss. - "All I did was study, train and work! Hell, I was even at an interview earlier! They just offered me a position outside of the country!"

"Out of the country?!"

"Yes, out of the country, Irina. For a couple of years!" - Issei looked at the rising angel, - "Just that! A solo trip!"

"You planned on just leaving us!?"

Rias seemed genuinely angry, - "Why didn't you tell me! I deserve to know!"

"Why?" - Himejima spoke, - "Why would you just leave us?!"

"Issei… You promised to stay with me forever! Every day!"

Asia….

She seemed so hurt and angry…

_At Him._

Her eyes, while hurt, carried a sense of growing anger underneath it. Like a veil of a bride on _the special day_. Where it's all sealed. A life to be spent, _every day with your beloved_.

Only now had he realised, that was something too soon for him.

"I didn-

"And you say that you're not seeing anyone?! You aren't like that, _I know!_ Only if it was some woman!"

**(You know **_**nothing**_**.)**

"Tell us what's going on with you," - Her cold voice, stoic and all, cut in. - "My sister said you were acting weird and cold."

"Tch, you're the worst, Senpai."

They were colder than ice, so cold it _burned_.

Issei looked at the Nekoshou, - "..."

Growing…

**It was growing.**

Issei gritted his teeth, the silence ensued.

(I have to stop this, before I lose it.)

**(But cutting loose would be good.)**

Issei took his sight from the floor and looked at them with a stoic gaze.

"You know, why didn't you just ask me like a _normal person,_" - Issei asked stoically, though a hiss came from him.

"Because you don't tell us anythin-

"SHUT IT! YOU DAMNED HYPOCRITE!" - Issei growled out, - "I won't hear it from _you_. Little Miss let Issei do all the damned work! You never ask anything important about _me, or anything pertaining to how I might feel or what I'm really troubled by!_ No, it's all just you all! Especially all about yourself, Rias!_"_

They all recoiled, but quickly regained their footing.

This wouldn't be like that again!

"What are you talking about?!" - Akeno seemed shocked at that.

"What, don't like the truth?!"

"No! It's a lie, you always keep things bottled up. We're trying to help you?!"

With this verbal assault and all these demands.

"Akeno, _You, _help_ me_." - Issei seemed to grow angrier by the second. - "When have you helped me, _mentally_. And not with your damned tits! And the whole what I called Rias occurrence? That was due to an accident!"

"So when, Hm, that's right. Never-

Issei grew angrier as he lashed out.

"Issei, that's enough."

Yuuto?

"Yuuto? The hell are you doing." - Issei looked behind him, only to notice.

The bastard had his hand on him.

Yuuto had his eyes narrowed, - "Issei, they're not in the wrong here. _You are_. Can't you realise that? What you're doing?"

Yuuto's validation on their side seemed to reignite the fire.

Perhaps even brighter than before-

"Get your hand off of me!"

Issei harshly shoved his hand off and pushed Yuuto with a single hand. The strength was enough to make Yuuto tumble and eventually fall on his ass.

"Issei, don't do that! He's your frie-

"_FRIEND_? HA!" - Issei scoffed and dismissed it. Turning the attention to Yuuto, Issei gave him an upset glare.

"Yuuto, you're not my damn friend! You got that? You're _not_. We were comrades! You made it clear we weren't friends a lot of times! Just comrades! That's it. Besides, you're a man, aren't you? Don't pretend like you know what they're talking about. What they're feeling! You said to me we were comrades! Don't hide behind a facade of righteousness when you're going to doubleback the moment it suits you!"

"Issei, stop tha-

"No! I won't just _stop_! I found something I wanted to do and I get all of _this _in return. No!"

"STOP IT, ISSEI!"

Looking back at Rias, Issei seemed genuinely upset.

"Don't point this on _me_. On The rest of us!"

The girls seemed in genuine agreement with her. Oh, is that so?

"The problem is you!"

"Me? Hahaha! Funny."

Tension was rising in the room. Yuuto was still looking intently after he was shoved onto his derriere. The girls made the tension rise, specifically Rias.

"This isn't a joke. You! It's your fault that this is happening! You don't tell us anything! You disappear all the time! You never listen to us! Doing Satan knows what?! It's like you're changing into a completely different person! And that internship?! I won't let you just leave us! Leave me! I am your _master_! I forbid you!"

A genuine dark gleem suddenly entered Issei's eyes, not like anyone noticed.

"**What?"**

….

"You… "_Forbid_"... ME…"

They weren't deterred this time, - "Yes, _we do_!"

His head was downcast. - "You don't decide that, none of you do. I'm not your property."

It appears the murmur wasn't heard.

"I don't belong to any of you!"

"Grggg! Issei, stop this foolishness!" - Rias' anger and frustration was reaching a new height. Greater than ever before. She had this with her parents.

But Issei? She never imagined it would happen with him.

And to her, he was acting out and behaving like a different person?

"And don't lie to me about some _interview_. For _what, _even?"

Issei scoffed at that, - "An engineering one!"

"Yeah right! Like that would ever happen with _you at the helm_."

"...Are you calling me stupid….?"

"I'm saying you're not intellectually capable of such things. So, tell us the truth!"

….

….

….

….

"...Issei…?"

….

….

….

….

Nothing was said. Something pierced through it though, not with words. But, with sheer presence and silence.

Issei.

….

….

….

"You all agree with her?"

….

….

….

"What am I kidding. I know you all do."

"You all think I'm stupid, right?"

They all knew the answer to that.

They never considered Issei smart.

"That I can't do anything without any of you? That I need to have you all guiding me constantly?"

They saw it now…

A single tear came down from his eye

How could they have…

They said nothing.

And reality made its call.

…

"**News flash! Do you all think it was _you_ who was the center of it?! _You_ who fixed the problems?! Me! It was _me_! _Always me_!"**

**And suddenly it all changed.**

He was livid, they realised. Angrier by the second. His tears were gone, like they were evaporated by heat.

Hate and anger spilled out of him.

"**I am the _center_ of it all! The most important one! None of you were anything without me coming in! All you had was a_ fucking name_! I made you all! Without me, _none_ of you would be where you all are! And I'm supposed to stay chained down because of _you all_?! You're all _nothing_! I help you all with all of your problems, dying for you all! Doing anything I can to make you happy! This is what I get back?! **_**hate**_**?! Hell no! No more! I'm done!"**

Hisses and growl came out, everyone in the room was scared beyond belief.

They had never seen Issei flip out like that. Like he just kept it all bottled in or something. And it had exploded without warning.

Regaining himself, he breathed in and out, teeth still gritted. Calming himself, his burning anger turned cold.

So cold it burned.

"...My life doesn't revolve around any of _you_. You aren't the important one in the room. **_I _am**. You all forget, I am _me_. The Red Dragon Emperor. It's time you all realised that. It's time I get out of this stupid cage, _permanently_."

Issei turned around, leaving the entire room shocked and on the verge of tears.

(Like they deserve to act like this.) - He thought with venom, anger and disgust. Not a tint of remorse was there. Ever there.

Pathetic, that's what they were.

"I'm done with this, all of this. Rias, we're on break."

"W-what…?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Or to see _any _of you for a long time. I'll be leaving… don't follow me. Or _try _to. " - Issei coldly threatened them. He then resumed talking, removing the livid voice he had earlie.r - "Oh, remember _this_: next time, you'll be seeing something from me that's different.. better.. more proper…

….far _**SUPERIOR**_…"

.

* * *

.

_**It was a growing, I didn't ken when or where. But everything I bottled up was commencing to emerge.**_

_** If I didn't do that, than who kens what. Otherwise I wouldn't be Issei Hyoudo, would it?  
What transpired over the course of a month, it commenced to peel my eyes open.**_

_** And I was prepared to go down my path. **_

_**There's a lot about me people cerebrate they ken. A lot. They cerebrate that I'm only composed out of four qualities: my perversity, my desire for companions and my tenacity to bulwark them, and my incoherent imbecility.**_

_**They're erroneous.**_

_**I'm so much more than that, and what transpired in that living room, it availed me on the right direction.  
I'll be me, I'll grow up, be what I optate to be.**_

_**To be more vigorous.  
More mature.  
Who I optate to be.  
Who I require to be.**_

_**Someone far greate- No! Superior to my former self!**_

_**Superior to ALL who desire to use or harm me!**_

_**And of this moment, I follow my**_ **own _path_.**

.

* * *

.

**Location: Guatemala. LightStar owned buildings and properties.**

**LightStar grounds**

"Professor Thomas, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

The professor greeted Issei with a pleasant smile, - "Ah, don't worry about calling me that! Just call me Dylan, Issei."

"I don't know about that, Professor."

"Still though, let me guide you through our Educational Facilities. A tour!"

The brunette smiled at that, - "That would be great."

They walked through it, the gates. Issei looked around the campus.

People were there, fountains, pool tables and a… _swimming pool_ in the distance?

(Yeah, definitely a swimming pool.)

"The grounds are open 24/7, we encourage the student to grow their talents. And, above all else, enjoy themselves and be happy!"

The enthusiasm that was showed made Issei smile, - "Then I can already tell I'm going to like it here."

Walking into a big building, Issei noticed that multiple people were in there. This seemed to be some sort of lounge meant for enjoying oneself in their free time. There was a pool table and a lot more things there.

"_I don't see how my bike is supposed to go faster?"_

"_It isn't meant to do that! It's meant to make you hover everywhere!"_

"_People already made that, you know!"_

"_Yes, but I'm going far beyond that!"_

Issei smiled at the interaction, - "The people here seem to be very passionate about what they do."

"Ah, yes, they seem so, no?"

"Yes, Professor, it seems so."

"_Ah!_"

The brown eyed youth saw a girl, a year or two younger than him, falling down after bumping into him. She was a blond-brunette that carried a box. The contents in her purse fell down.

"Sorry!"

"No, don't worry about it! Here, let me help."

The professor waited patiently. Watching the interaction.

"Hm? Robotics? Interesting…"

Issei helped gather all the contents on the floor, easily grabbing them all and giving them to her.

"Uhm..Yeah…"

The professor started to talk, - "Anyway, don't feel confined by your specialties. Stacy here is training to be a geneticist, but has been dabbling in robotics."

"Really now, anyway, it's good to see you, Stacy."

"Ahm… you to…?"

"Issei." - The Reincarnated Devil responded kindly, his smile a warm one.

Stacy walked off with a smile on her face

"Anyway, all that's left is your dorm. The rest is yours to explore."

The brunette nodded at that,. They walked through the hallways. Eventually, coming to some kind of high end dorm room. One was opened, revealing a fully functional living space. Containing all living necessities and more.

(And even a lab. That's good.)

"And here we are, your new lab/living space. Enjoy it, after all, your latest work on robotics have caused some great breakthroughs! We're expecting great things from you!"

Issei looked at the professor with a smile, his eyes conveying an intent. - "Don't worry, Professor. I'll exceed your expectations. Let others be great, I'll always strive to be _superior_."

.

* * *

.

AN: Ahm… Hi…?

Damn, this is long overdue. Almost two months since I last updated the story. I'm sorry, I truly am.

I'll be frank, I wasn't doing so well mentally the last time we saw each other, it got so bad that I had to go see a therapist.

Anyway, I guess you all aren't here to hear about me. But the story.

Now, let me make this clear, Issei does _not _hate ORC. He isn't going to kill them and they aren't the bad guys of the story. Just hormonal, jealous teenagers that assume what they think might be real. So, they are flawed, just like Issei.

Yeah, Issei is flawed in my story. He has some less than desirable traits present, along with few good ones.

Now, why Guatemala?

Have you heard about the Mayan Gods there? From the Mayans, you know?

Yeah, the next couple of chapters we'll explore that! Still Though, some dark stuff is going to happen the next couple of chapters. I mean, really dark stuff.

Besides that, I chose this route 'cause of several reasons. Why? You might ask. PM me, 'cause I don't have that much time now.

Oh yea, please, remember that this is a chapter by chapter story, so some things aren't going to make sense until a couple of chapters later.

But for now, some Chekhov's Guns are set there. And more are going to be set up and eventually fired.

And don't worry, I know the consequences and the concern that come with the fact that Issei's leaving, and those consequences will come up later.

See you all soon, hopefully!


End file.
